Róbame el corazón
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Él, un joven viudo que vive un naufragio emocional, amargado y lleno de prejuicios. Ella, también lucha contra sus propios demonios. Él es Don Correcto, ella es la oveja negra. ¿Quién diría que esa chica de cabello alocado, llena de marcas en la piel y en el alma terminaría robándole el corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**_Para mis amigas Albertfans:_**

 _Me han solicitado escribir para el príncipe de la colina y aunque mi corazón es Terrytano, tenía esta historia guardada con personajes de mi autoría la cual analizándola, creo que le va bien a su rubio, esta trama nació para Albert, no podía ser otro._

 _Espero que les guste, va con el más sincero cariño, no importa a cuál de los dos bandos pertenezcamos, nos une un mismo amor, el de Candy._

 ** _Wendy Grandchester_**

 **Róbame el corazón**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Hay quienes no tienen nada y hay a quienes la vida parece dárselo todo. Albert Andrew era muy afortunado, no solo había nacido con buena estrella, en buena cuna, sino que tenía a la mujer más bella del universo caminando de blanco hacia el altar, mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos aguados y una sonrisa a flor de piel.

—Sí, acepto.—Miró a su esposa entre lágrimas. En la vida se había visto un hombre más enamorado. Adoraba a su esposa. Pocos hombres lloraban en el altar, pocos soñaban con ese día.

Eran una pareja tan hermosa que despertaban suspiros y envidia. Habían sobrevivido el romance de la preparatoria y la incertidumbre de una carrera universitaria, rompiendo el mito de que la novia del estudiante jamás será la esposa del profesional.

—Bueno, y si de sacar los trapitos sucios al sol se trata, recuerdo que mi hija me contó que Albert le pidió matrimonio la noche del PROM y le propuso huir juntos para casarse en Las Vegas.—contó la madre de la novia.

—¿Se arrepintieron más adelante?—preguntó uno de los invitados.

—No, ¡qué va! Puse una denuncia como que estaba desaparecida y en media hora los encontró la policía en una gasolinera.—se escucharon las risas y los recién casados sonrieron con nostalgia.

—Hoy en día agradezco que mi suegra haya hecho eso, íbamos a tirar por la borda nuestro futuro.—alzó su copa.

—Cariño, ya es hora.—le avisó su suegra.

El guapísimo rubio, alto, elegante, de ojos celestes tan cálidos y fascinantes de los que no podías escapar con facilidad, sacó el DVD que conmemoraba el día de su boda. Se le veía más delgado y ojeroso. Tenía treinta años, pero con cada paso que daba era como si le pesara cada uno de ellos.

—Te despedimos de este mundo terrenal, esperamos que encuentres paz en tu eterna morada con el señor. Siempre te recordaremos como una hija ejemplar, bondadosa, madre abnegada, gran esposa y compañera. Que el señor te tenga en su gloria.

Cuando el ataúd fue depositado en el fúnebre agujero, Albert entendió que era el final, el adiós definitivo. Que jamás regresaría y su llanto, aunque silencioso, era desgarrador. Su pequeña hija de cuatro años arrojó una rosa blanca, sonriendo, corrió hacia él, inocente de toda desgracia.

…

—Abre esas cortinas, niña. Deja que entre la luz.—la enfermera cincuentona llegó con los medicamentos y la bandeja del desayuno.

—Tengo que acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, ya no puedo encariñarme mucho con este mundo. ¡Es una broma! Relájate mujer, no pienso morirme aún.

Le sonrió la rubia de veintiún años, mostrando unos mechones rosados y un piercing de argolla en la nariz, aunque preciosa, aquellos candentes ojos verdes lucían apagados, estaba débil y delgada.

—Deberías asearte ya. Y peinar esas hilachas que llamas cabello. El doctor vendrá a verte a las once.

—¿El mismo de la otra vez?—preguntó con ilusión.

—Por supuesto, es tu doctor designado.

—Oh, como desearía ser famosa y tener una estilista personal que me acompañe a todas partes. ¿Cree que deba razurarme las piernas?—la enfermera puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te advierto que el doctor Grandchester está casado.

—¿Y? ¿El que yo sea una pobre moribunda no me hace buena contrincante? Además no soy celosa…

—Tú no, pero su mujer sí.

—Vale. Lo admiraré de lejos. Aunque me ha coqueteado también, sabe.

—No me digas.—hizo un mohín mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama.

—Me dijo, soy malo para recordar los nombres, así que eres la pecosa del pelo loco.

—Pues si hoy día confunden la sinceridad con coqueteo…

—¿Y así pretende usted que yo sea optimista?

Se metió al baño, el frío del cuarto del hospital le calaba los huesos, por lo que puso el agua lo más caliente que pudiera soportar. Al salir de la ducha, notó que el espejo se había empañado, le pasó la mano y se contempló. Sin duda no estaba en su mejor momento, su delgadez era notoria, hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes. Sonrió como si fuera un día normal, pero en seguida esa sonrisa se apagó, dando paso a un par de lágrimas amargas que con rabia secó y se enjuagó la cara.

Se puso su mejor pijama, una que mostraba todos los súperheroes de Marvel, muy a su estilo alocado. Se peinó haciéndose dos trenzas francesas. Sintió a alguien en la habitación, así que se asomó por el umbral de la puerta del baño.

—¿Me buscabas, guapo?—preguntó al doctor con su radiante sonrisa.

—Estaba asustado, no había ni un solo rastro de tus pecas.

—Son las únicas que no me abandonan, las tengo amenazadas, sabe.—se sentó en la cama.

El doctor, guapísimo castaño de ojos azules intensos haló una silla de rueditas y se sentó frente a ella, con distancia prudente.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti, Candace.

—Bueno, si recordó mi nombre han de ser buenísimas.

…

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Candy abrió los ojos un poco desorientada.

—Ahora que lo veo a usted, muy bien…—respondió con la voz pesada al doctor.

—Fue todo un éxito. Te irás pronto de aquí.

—¿Ya me está echando?

—Para nada, eres mi paciente favorita.

—Y la más sexy, ¿o no?

—No lo sé, pero la más loca sí.

—Gracias.—le sonrió y se quedó mirándolo. De verdad era tan guapo, aún con esos lentes y esa sonrisa blanquísima.

—Ahora pórtate bien, sé una niña buena.—la señaló con el bolígrafo, fingiendo severidad.

—Oiga, doc…

—¿Sí?

—Si algún día se divorcia… ya sabe…—le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.—le devolvió el guiño.

…

Extrañaba su apartamento, justo debajo tenía una tienda de historietas. Era la oveja negra de la familia, aunque le dolía a veces su profunda soledad, le daba alivio no tener que vivir con nadie que no fuese sí misma. Había perdido a su madre por la misma condición hacía diez años y nunca supo mucho de su padre, excepto que siempre pagó al día su manutención y hace un par de años la añadió en su seguro médico familiar, pero la relación entre ellos era nula.

Encendió el contestador automático. Estaba abarrotado de mensajes con pedidos de camisetas personalizadas que ella misma hacía. Al menos tendría algún dinero asegurado para las facturas acumuladas.

Era una tarde preciosa y nunca había podido estar tranquila tanto tiempo. Era una buena excusa para abrir la tienda. Era épico el lugar, la revistas de historietas aparecían desde las más remotas ediciones. Figurillas de diversos personajes, cuadros, bisutería, el mundo del cómic.

Se vistió con un jean ajustado, raído, correa metálica y sus botas converse, una camiseta de Hulk y su alocada y abundante cabellera estaba recogida en un peinado adorablemente desaliñado. Se maquilló para darse un poco de vida, pera hacer notar salud.

—Buenas tardes.—Entró un hombre de veinticinco años aproximadamente, tatuado por todas partes, plugs en las orejas, de vestimenta algo excéntrica, aunque se reconocía que era guapo.

—Neal… dichosos los ojos que te ven…—se puso tensa y su mirada se nubló.

—Lo mismo digo. Pensé que… sin ofender… que te habías muerto.—agarró una figurrilla del Joker.

—Ya ves que no. Si no vas a comprarme nada, no estés manoseando mi mercancía.

—Todavía tienes rencor… el pasado es el pasado, caramelo.—le acarició suave el mentón, pero ella solo sentía escalofríos.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así.

—Se te ve sexy…—acarició con su dedo índice la cicatriz en el pecho, mostrando una uña pintada de negro.—podrías hacerte un tatuaje que la cubra, si quieres… conozco un tipo que…

El sonido de la campana al entrar alguien en la puerta interrumpió al joven quien varios segundos después decidió marcharse.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿busca algo en particular?—mostró una sonrisa amplia, una que barrió con cada indicio de dolor traído por la nostalgia.

—La verdad no lo sé, mi hija insistió en que entráramos.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa tensa, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor con desconcierto y evidente desaprobación.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿te gustan los súperheroes?—salió del mostrador y se acercó a la niña.

—Tu cabello es gracioso.—la niña se rió.

—Savannah…—reprendió a la niña.

—Me gusta Mario. Y Yoshi… y la Princesa Peach.—dijo con emoción la hermosa niña rubia también, pasando por alto el regaño.

—Es tu día de suerte. Mira a quién tengo aquí.—intentó bajar a un peluche de Yoshi de un estante, Albert viendo su lucha, terminó por bajarlo él.

—Gracias.—expresó Candy y miró bien al hombre que vestía de traje, muy guapo y elegante, pero demasiado serio, pensó.

—¿Cuánto es?—al parecer, a Albert le urgía salir de ahí.

—También quiero una camiseta de estas…—Savannah señaló una camiseta de la princesa Peach.

—Esas camisetas no son de tu talla, cielo. ¿Cuánto es?—volvió a dirigirse a Candy y señaló el peluche.

—Oh, las camisetas las preparo por encargo… si me deja su información puedo preparar una a su medida…

—¿Tú las haces?—preguntó la niña.

—Yo misma.

Por complacer a su hija, Albert dejó la información e incluso dejó paga la camiseta. No le cayó bien la joven, tal vez la sintió muy confianzuda o tal vez solo fue su apariencia…

—Su camiseta estará lista en tres días. Ha sido un placer.—ella le tendió la mano, en el dorso de su muñeca había tatuada una pequeña cruz con un nombre. Estrechó su mano y por educación mostró algo de simpatía.

Tuvo un par de clientes más luego de ellos, pero no fue el mejor día, justo cuando iba a cerrar tuvo otra visita inoportuna.

—Señor Martin, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Hola, Candy. Me alegra que estés bien…

—Gracias.

—Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí…

—No…

—¿No recibiste ningún aviso?

—No… digo, no lo sé, tengo mucha correspondencia atrasada…

—Tienes que desalojar cuanto antes.

—Pero… yo puedo ponerme al día, justo acabo de dejar un depósito…

—Tienes un atraso de seis meses… tu depósito fue denegado.—el licenciado le devolvió el cheque.

Subió a su casa llorando, maldiciendo todo, pateando las cosas hasta que finalmente se tiró en la cama a seguir llorando. Iba a perder su tienda, sus clientes… comenzó a llorar también por cosas pasadas. Recordó a la niña que había visitado la tienda y las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas, preguntándose cómo pudo haber sido la suya…

 _—_ _Espera, espera… ¿vas a tenerlo?—Neal exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo._

 _—_ _Lo estuve pensando… y sí, me hace ilusión, ¿a ti no?_

 _—_ _Ilusión, ilusión, dices… ¿En qué mundo vives, cariño? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta un niño? ¿Con qué piensas mantenerlo?_

 _—_ _Tengo un trabajo, no es mucho, pero si tú consigues que te aumenten a tiempo completo el tuyo creo que podríamos…_

 _—_ _Aterriza, aterriza, bombón. ¿Me ves como padre?—se señaló a sí mismo._

 _—_ _Tienes razón, no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso…—tomó su bolso y se marchó del mediocre apartamento de Neal._

 _Tenía cinco meses de gestación, su hija nacería para la navidad o a comienzos del nuevo año. Tenía dieciocho años y ese pequeño pedacito de ser era lo único que tenía. Iba a llamarla Samantha, como su fallecida madre._

 _Dos semanas más tarde se realizó otra ecografía. Su bebé estaba muerta._

Desalojó el apartamento y se llevó toda la mercancía de su tienda, la cual guardó en un almancén rentado y se estaba hospedando en un motelucho mientras buscaba otro apartamento y un nuevo empleo. Encontró varios anuncios en internet, centró su atención en uno.

 ** _Se solicita niñera con experiencia_**

 _Sus deberes incluyen:_

· _Llevar y recoger niña a la escuela_

· _Preparación de alimentos_

· _Limpieza general del hogar_

 _Requisitos:_

· _Mayor de edad_

· _Licencia de conducir vigente_

· _Auto en buenas condiciones_

· _Certificado libre de antecedentes penales_

· _Dispuesta a pernoctar_

 _Salario a discutirse_

Candy guardó el anuncio para llamar al día siguiente y programar una entrevista.

—"Salario a discutirse"… de seguro es un tacaño. _Pernoctar_ … ¿y eso qué diablos es? se preguntó luego de bloquear la pantalla de su celular y quedarse dormida.

A las siete de la mañanana ya se había bañado, pero no tenía idea de qué ponerse para la entrevista. Lo más decente que encontró fue un vestido casual negro que por fortuna quedaba sobre las rodillas, se puso unas botas también negras, no muy apropiadas, pero no tenía mucho de donde escoger cuando la mayoría de sus cosas estaban guardadas. Recogió su cabello en una trenza y untilizó un maquillaje suave.

Al caminar hasta el estacionamiento, se rió recordando "auto en buenas condiciones" mientra metía la llave en su viejo y descolorido Toyota que rugía como león herido antes de arrancar.

Llegó con facilidad al bonito vecindario de casas de dos niveles, doble garaje y hermosos jardines. Su destartalado auto era un insulto comparado con los que veía estacionados ahí. Varios vecinos curiosos salieron a ver de quién se trataba, seguro pensando que se trataba de algún ratero. Se metieron a sus casas tan pronto vieron bajarse a la joven, delgada y menuda rubia.

Se paró ante la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre. Se le cayó la mandíbula cuando vio a Albert nuevamente.

—Señor Andrew…—tragó hondo.

—Señorita White… no sabía que hacía entregas a domicilio…—ambos lucieron desconcertados.

—¿Entregas?

—¡Hola! ¿trajiste mi camiseta!—Savannah se abrió paso entre su papá.

—¡Oh! Tu camiseta… sí… ya la tengo hecha, solo que no pude… no me fue posible llamar para…—Candy había olvidado por completo ese asunto.

—¿Vino hasta acá para disculparse por la camiseta?—su expresión era incrédula, aunque al menos en ese momento llevaba una vestimenta más casual.

—No… yo vine para la entrevista… usted puso un anuncio…

—¿Viniste a solicitar el puesto de niñera?—la miró de arriba abajo, poniendo particular interés en su pelo, sus piercings y algunos tatuajes pequeños que se dejaban ver.

—Sí… ¿Ya consiguió a alguien?

—Eh…

—Todavía no ha venido nadie.—se entrometió la niña y Albert carraspeó.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con Héctor?

La niña se fue corriendo y detrás suyo apareció un perro ladrando contento y moviendo el rabo.

—Señorita White…—Albert se aclaró la garganta y se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para rechazarla.

—¿Sí?

—Verá que no quiero ofenderla, usted se ve buena persona… pero no me parece que sea buena influencia para mi hija, ¿entiende?—a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le costó un mundo formar una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. Discúlpeme por haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

—No se preocupe. Espere… ya que perdió el viaje, permítame al menos pagarle la gasolina…—rebuscó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero del jean y sacó un billete de veinte dólares.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue, dejándolo con la mano estirada.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Aclaro que no me he pasado al otro bando, jajajaja. Esta es una trama que tenía guardada en mi biblioteca personal, analizando lo que había escrito, para llevarla al Candymundo, no sentí a Terry en el personaje de "Jason" (nombre original que le di al protagonista) y ya que algunas Albertfans que me han apoyado en mis fics me han solicitado escribir de él, decidí compartirles esta trama que encontré acorde con Albert.**

 **Este probablemente sea el primero y ultimo fic que haga para el Rubio porque yo amo a mi castaño, pero va con todo el cariño para esas chicas que aunque no son Terrytanas me han brindado su tiempo y su apoyo.**

 **A mis seguidoras territanas si me leen:**

 **Traten de disfrutar esta historia sin tomar en cuenta quién la protagoniza, sino el mensaje de la misma, dejen que al menos temporalmente el Rubio les robe el corazón jejejeje.**

 **Las quiero, Candylovers!**

 **P.D. Durante la semana estaré actualizando los fics que tanto han esperado.**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Entró en el auto y trató de encenderlo. El motor rugía patéticamente como un león con catarro. Quería llorar, gritar de vergüenza, de rabia, de todo. Albert que seguía afuera y estaba viendo todo caminó hacia ella.

—¿Necesitas los servicios de una grua?—preguntó con amabilidad, pero el motor encendió por fin justo en ese momento.

—No, gracias.—Arrancó dejando una estela de humo que parecía que el vecindario se estuviera incendiando.

Albert entró a su casa negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Agradeciendo no haber contratado, según él a semejante loca para cuidar a su hija.

—Papi, ¿y mi nana?

—Ella no es tu nana.—respondió con firmeza mientras empujaba a la niña hacia adentro y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Por qué no? Ella es simpática y bonita…

—Está chiflada, ¿quieres que te cuide una chiflada?

—Sí…—respondió la nena en su más dulce inocencia.

…

Estaba conduciendo de vuelta al motelucho cuando sintió sus tripas desesperadas. Ni siquiera había desayunado. Cinco minutos después coincidió con un dinner, estacionó el auto rogándole a Dios que volviera a encender cuando tuviera que regresar al motel.

Se tomó una taza de café mientras esperaba su orden. Pidió hotcakes con revoltillo y tocino, jugo de naranja, posiblemente esa sería su única comida en el día, estaba economizando lo poco que le quedaba.

—¿Candy?—Una joven de su edad que llegaba se acercó a ella. Iba vestida muy provocativamente, aunque su ropa se veía cara.

—¡Susana!

—¡Dios! Donde te vengo a encontrar.—Candy se puso de pie para darle un abrazo a su amiga y vecina de la infancia.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Nunca pensé que dejarías Chicago…—le preguntó Candy.

—No tenía nada qué hacer allá… es todo tan aburrido… Nueva York sufre de insomnio igual que yo, así que me quedé. ¿Y tú que te cuentas?

—Estoy buscando trabajo…

—¿Y la tienda de comics?

—Pasó a la historia.—respondió mientras cortaba un pedazo de hotcake y la mesera venía con más café.

—Lo siento. Sabes que si necesitas ayuda… puedo conseguirte trabajo si lo deseas…

—Gracias. Veré qué otras opciones tengo antes de…

—Claro. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué delicia!—Susana probó los hotcakes con mora, atraía las miradas y atención de los hombres que llegaban.

Terminaron de comer, se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino. Por fortuna el carro de Candy encendió de una. Ahora se sentía un poco más relajada, pero de verdad no tenía ganas de regresar al motel, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Decidió manejar hasta la playa para despejar la mente. Miró el marcador inservible de la gasolina que ya no marcaba el nivel, llegó a arrepentirse de no aceptar aquellos veinte dólares. Decidió conducir de todas formas a la playa y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

A su madre le gustaba el mar. Recordó que la última vez que salieron juntas, fue a la playa, la caminaron de punta a punta, conversando, riendo.

 _—_ _Todo el procedimiento estaba bien, pero algo hice mal que el resultado estaba incorrecto…_

 _—_ _Bueno, no siempre se obtienen puras A's. Te envidio, pequeña…—Samantha le acarició la melena rubia ensortijada que había heredado de su padre._

 _—_ _¿Por qué me envidias?_

 _—_ _Porque la única preocupación que tienes es estudiar…—finalmente se sentaron en la arena, cerca de un rompeolas._

 _—_ _¿A qué edad tuviste tu primer novio?_

 _—_ _¿Cuenta el del kinder?_

 _—_ _¿Tuviste novio en el kinder?_

 _—_ _Es que desde entonces ya era muy guapa…—su madre batió las pestañas y la Candy de trece años se rió._

 _—_ _Tuviste suerte…_

 _—_ _Eh, que tú eres mucho más hermosa de lo que yo fui…_

 _—_ _Tú no tenías estos rizos desastrosos ni… estas pecas… no sabes lo horrible que es ser yo._

 _—_ _Tú tienes salud, Candy…—le besó la frente.— Lo de tus rizos puede resolverse planchando tu pelo, ¿a mí quién me regala un nuevo corazón?_

 _—_ _Mamá, yo no quiero que te mueras…_

 _—_ _La muerte no es cuando dejas este mundo, mueres cuando te olvidan. ¿Crees que me olvidarás?_

 _—_ _¡Nunca!_

Se sentó justo en el mismo lugar, pero no se secó las lágrimas, dejó que la brisa lo hiciera. Necesitaba llorar por eso y por todo, por muchas cosas juntas. Habían momento en los que se extrañaba, extrañaba aquella niña que fue. Se preguntó si su madre se sentiría orgullosa de quien era o si la miraba desde arriba con decepción. Tomó una ramita y sobre la arena húmeda escribió Sammy, el diminutivo que tenía predispuesto para su hija. Todo lo bueno en ella se había marchitado.

Un par de meses después de aquella salida juntas, su madre murió y Candy nunca se sintió tan sola en su vida. Fue a parar a casa de una tía, el único familiar de su madre con quien pudo contar.

 _—_ _Vamos, chicas. No lleguen tarde en el primer día de clases, ¡qué vergüenza!—dijo la tía con las llaves del auto en las manos._

 _—_ _¡Voy!—Candy se tragó lo que le quedaba del jugo._

 _—_ _Esa camiseta es mía. ¿A quién le preguntaste para ponértela?—le reclamó su prima Eliza de quince años._

 _—_ _No creí que te molestara… es el primer día y quise estrenar… te la devolveré lavada…_

 _—_ _¡No! Quiero que te la quites ya. No puede ser que pretendas estrenarla primero que yo…—miró a su tía buscando apoyo, pero esta solo puso las manos al aire y se dirigió al auto._

 _No protestó, sabía que no tenía caso. Se quitó la camiseta y la guardó nuevamente en el armario que compartía con su prima. Tenía catorce años y su cuerpo, aunque delgado, comenzaba a tomar forma, formas que no encajaba con el ajuar infantil que había traído consigo._

 _Eliza la ignoraba en la escuela, muchos se sorprendían cuando Candy decía que eran primas, no había forma de relacionarlas, ni física ni emocionalmente. Candy buscó refugio en los excéntricos y marginados de la escuela y en ellos halló una familia._

 _—_ _Estoy segura de que los dejé en este frasco. ¡Aquí estaban!—la tía mostró un frasco vacío donde juraba haber guardado un dinero._

 _—_ _No lo sé, mamá…—Eliza puso los ojos en blanco mientras iba a la nevera._

 _—_ _Yo los tomé.—dijo Candy y la señora se quedó con la boca abierta._

 _—_ _Alguien está en problemas…—murmuró Eliza y subió a la habitación._

 _—_ _¡Con qué derecho!—reclamó la tía luego de abofetearla._

 _—_ _Necesito ropa… usted nunca me compra nada… y mi padre siempre paga mi manutención…_

 _—_ _¡Tú padre es un bueno para nada! Además, ¿no vives aquí? ¿No comes aquí? ¿En qué crees que se gasta tu miserable manutención? ¡Te has fijado en lo que tragas!_

…

Despertó desorientada por el sonido del teléfono de su habitación. Con la voz ronca y adormilada contestó.

—Buenos días, le avisamos que su tiempo ya venció, ¿desea rentar para otra noche más?

—Eh… sí…—aún medio dormida, Candy revisó su bolso, no tenía ni cincuenta dólares para sostenerse por los últimos días. ¡Qué manera de despertar!

…

—No, no cielo, todavía hay muchos grumos, debes batirlo más.—Savannah trataba de hacer unos cupcakes con su abuela materna que era su nana provisional.

—Buenas noches…—llegó Albert, se le notaba cansado.

—¡Papi!—la pequeña corrió hacia él y su papá la cargó.

—Estás más pesada. ¿Te portaste bien?

—Casi.—dijo mirando a su abuela de reojo.

—¿Cómo que "casi"?

—Héctor y yo rompimos un jarrón.

—¿Ah sí? Pues tendré que castigarlos a ti y a Héctor…

—Pero nos disculpamos en seguida y prometimos tener cuidado.—el perro uniéndose a la causa ladró, movió el rabo y se arrimó a los pies de Albert.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no te pones tu pijama y te lavas los dientes?

—Porque vamos a comer cupcakes…

—Savannah, obedece.—la niña se retiró resignada.

—Albert… sabes que no me cuesta quedarme con mi nieta, sobre todo porque es el único que me quedó de mi hija, pero… yo tengo otros dos hijos, otras responsabilidades y no me es posible quedarme aquí por tiempo indefinido…

—Entiendo… yo ya estoy haciendo las gestiones para contratar una nana, es solo que…

—Puedo llevarme a Savannah a casa… es más fácil tenerla conmigo que venir hasta acá…

—Se lo agradezco, Eleanor, pero yo soy su padre, ella debe estar conmigo. Es lo único que tengo de Karen, no puedo llegar a casa y no encontrarla tampoco…—sus preciosos ojos azules se aguaron.

—Comprendo.—la señora le frotó el hombro con gesto maternal.

…

Tenía una diminuta falda de cuero negro, unas medias con liguero moradas, botas de tacón de aguja, un top negro con una calavera morada en medio, simulando el signo de veneno.  
Dos coletas altas, maquillaje gótico. Estaba lista para entrar en escena. Se miró en el espejo del camerino nuevamente.

—¡Vaya! Pareces una muñeca…—entró otra mujer castaña en la escena, vestía un bikini de tela roja fosforecente. Debía tener unos treinta años.

—Es la primera vez que hago esto…—respondió nerviosa.

—Yo también.—la chica volvió a sonreirle mientras se retocaba el labial.—¿cómo te llamas?

—Can… Poison.—respondió.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Kay.—se presentó.

—El gusto es mío.—para ser tu primera vez te ves muy relajada…

—Y tú para ser una chica tan rebelde luces demasiado nerviosa. Haremos la entrada juntas si deseas.

Candy llevaba dos días ensayando sus pasos. Kay la tomó de la mano, aunque cada una tomó un escenario diferente. Cuando Candy se presentó comenzaron los silbidos y los aplausos. Ella se enroscó en el tubo y comenzó a bailar. Kay que bailaba en una mesa le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo no sé para qué me trajiste acá, Archie. ¿Te imaginas que me encuentre con algún conocido?—Albert era de los pocos caballeros vestidos de traje en ese Club nocturno. Simplemente no era lo suyo.

—Relájate, hombre. Si vieras que hombre mucho más respetables que tú tienen membresía dorada. Pide un trago.

Candy estaba haciendo su espectáculo muy bien, le aplaudían y le dejaban billetes a diestra y siniestra, no sabía si era por los nervios, pero se sentía observada. Cuando comenzó a bailar en una mesa en la cual hizo un split, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con la mirada fría de Albert. Se quedó helada. Jamás en la vida pensó en volverlo a ver y menos en esas circunstancias. Lo cierto es que ambos sufrieron un shock de vergüenza.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Y así quería ella que la contratara para cuidar a mi hija?—se quejó en el estacionamiento con Archie, luego de salir abruptamente del lugar.

—Bueno, quizás no tuvo opción, según lo que dices, es una pobre chica…

—¿Esa es la excusa para vivir sin… sin… decencia… sin vergüenza?

—Ella fue a pedirte un trabajo honrado, no se lo diste.—tragó hondo.

—¡Por supuesto que no se lo di! ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a mi hija?

—No lo sé… ¿no juzgar?—Albert puso los ojos en blanco.

Archie recibió una llamada y se fue. Albert iba a montarse en su coche cuando escuchó un ruido que le llamó la atención, agudizó el oído y supo que era un llanto de mujer. La vio apoyada en su auto viejo, contando un fajo de billetes, llorando a lágrima viva. Pensó en ignorarla, pero no fue capaz.

—Señorita White…

—¡Qué quiere!—le gritó.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Una vez más espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerles a todas el apoyo brindado pese a lo que este reto ha significado para muchas. Yo por mi parte pretendo llevar esta historia hasta el final, pues estoy enamorada de ella. Tiene significado especial en mi vida y por eso no dudé en compartirla.**

 **Nuestros prejuicios muchas veces nos hace perdernos de personas y oportunidades maravillosas, a diario aniquilamos muchas autoestimas a causa de ellos, el discrimen y los prejuicios son un gran tema social al que prestamos tan poca importancia, pero que nos afecta tanto en el día a día y no lo vemos. Siempre he dicho, cara vemos, corazones no sabemos. Nunca sabemos el infierno que una persona puede estar atravesando, por eso las exhorto a que seamos siempre amables, tal vez ese gesto de amabilidad hacia esa persona sea el único que ha recibido en mucho tiempo o en toda su vida. La felicidad más grande es saber que somos el motivo de la felicidad de alguien, dar es siempre más gratificante que recibir.**

 **Me despido agradeciendo a todas sus comentarios:**

 **Vero, Candice-mora, Loca por Terry, Evelyn A, may may, Vicky, Guest, Yaro, terrytana de corazón, Annie de Andrew, Magda Vidal, JENNY, Guest, lizetholveda, Annie, Fandcya, Azukrita, Pecas, Luz Rico, IQS, Guest, lachicaderosa, Locadeamor, Nerckka Andrew, Luna Andry, Esme05, Stormaw, Nina, Lola2509, Guest, FIEL A TERRY, Claus mart, SOL GRANDCHESTER, Glenda, Norma Angelica, lis69, ELI DIAZ, Mercedes, paulayjoaqui, skarllet northman, Marcegrandcheste, Betina C, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

 **Besos,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Candy estaba harta de él, estaba harta de gente como él. Parecía que se había rifado un premio porque se lo encontraba donde menos se suponía. Ahora la veía en esas circunstancias vergonzosas y llorando, en un punto de debilidad y eso hizo que el rostro se le pusiera aún más rojo por la rabia.

—Veo que no se encuentra bien… ¿necesita que la lleve a casa?—posó su mano varonil sobre el hombro desnudo de Candy y el roce trajo una descarga nada familiar para ambos, pero que asustó más al rubio.

—¡No necesito nada suyo! Puede irse al infierno con su lástima y con esa mirada de… de repulsión.—le espetó su mirada esmeralda y furibunda que parecía quererlo desintegrar.

Albert tragó hondo. No sabía qué hacer o qué decirle. La vio entrar a su auto y luchar para que arrancara el motor, esto lo hizo perder la paciencia.

—Ven, que te llevo yo.—le abrió la puerta y la instó a salir.

—Ya le dije que no.

—No puedo dejarte conducir en estas condiciones y mucho menos en esta chatarra resfriada.

Candy lo miró de la misma forma gélida, pero segundos después estalló en una risa histérica de la que no pudo parar. Se reía como loca, cambiando su semblante por completo, mostrando aquellos dientes pequeños y blancos. Hastiado de su imprudencia, Albert la jaló hacia afuera.

—¡Oiga!

—No sé tú, pero hoy yo quiero dormir con la consciencia tranquila.—la tomó de la mano como si fuese una niña refunfuñona y la llevó hasta su auto que estaba a varios espacios después del suyo.

—Espere. Déjeme buscar algo…—regresó a su auto y él desde la distancia la vigilaba.

Candy sacó un paquete que tenía sobre el asiento trasero. Al salir, sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre su espalda.

—Déjate ayudar, querida. No siempre tenemos a alguien que se preocupe de verdad.—le dijo Kay.—Candy se limitó a asentir y sonreir.

Regresó a Albert con el paquete en la mano, este la esperaba con la puerta del pasajero abierta, ante todo, era un caballero.

—¿Qué es eso?—miró el paquete con desconfianza.

—Un kilo de coca.—respondió con total seriedad.

—¿Hablas en serio?—se puso pálido.

—¡Es la camiseta de su hija!

Albert resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y le amarraba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Me va a poner un DVD de los Teletubbies para que me entretenga durante el camino?—la ignoró y se montó en el auto.

El Lexus color gris encendió sin ninguna dificultad. Olía a limpio y al perfume de Albert. Un par de minutos después encendió el aire acondicionado y esa frescura invadió los sentidos de Candy. Definitivamente su mundo y el de él eran muy distintos. No recordaba haberse montado alguna vez en un auto nuevo. Uno que no se sintiera como una máquina mortal.

—Dame tu dirección.—ella se la dio y él encendió el GPS.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Ella se puso de lado y se encogió, comprendiendo que tenía frío, Albert bajó la intensidad del aire acondicionado. No le dijo nada cuando subió los pies en el asiento, rayando el forro con el tacón de las botas. La vio tan aturdida hasta que cerró los ojos.

—Candy…—la despertó palmeándole la espalda.

—¿Eh?—estaba algo desorientada.

—Esto es un motel…

—¿De veras? Pues es aquí donde vivo.—fue a abrir la puerta para bajarse del auto, pero Albert puso el seguro automático impidiéndole abrir.— ¿Qué pretende?—estaba asustada.

—No voy a dejarte aquí.—Candy estaba indignada.

—Escúcheme bien, señor consciencia limpia, yo no necesito que juegue a papá conmigo, no soy su hija y sé valerme por mí misma. Le agradesco el aventón, ahora, si es tan amable…

Por toda respuesta, Albert arrancó en el auto, valiéndole un comino las protestas de ella. Iba a toda prisa, impidiéndole que ella intentara cualquier tontería.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!—comenzó a gritar golpeando la ventana, pero nadie se percataba y menos a esa hora de la noche.

Harta de luchar sin éxito, encendió la radio y puso una canción en Heavy Metal a todo volumen solo para fastidiarlo.

—¿Todavía te preguntas por qué no te toman en serio?—dijo apagando el radio.

Llegaron a casa de Albert. A Candy le palpitaba el corazón a millón, no sabía con qué intenciones la estaba llevando a su casa. Le había dejado claro que no la contrataría.

—Albert, la niña está dormida, no quiso cenar… ¿pero qué es esto?—preguntó alarmada quien fuera su suegra señalando a Candy y sus fachas.

—No es lo que parece…Albert se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Socorro! ¡Me secuestró! ¡Me obligó a venir!

—¿Podrías dejar ya ese tonto juego? ¡No que eres una adulta!—el rubio perdió toda la paciencia con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esta mujercita en la casa de tu hija?

—Es la niñera.—respondió dejando a Candy tan atónita como a su suegra.

—¿La… la niñera?—la señora tartamudeaba y casi infarta. Candy puso una expresión de triunfo sobre la doña.

—Puedes irte a casa tranquila, Eleanor. Tengo todo bajo control.

—Albert, sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, pero no puedo apoyar esta insensatez…

—Eleanor, usted está cansada, nosotros también, ya hablaremos de esto, por favor…—no le quedó más remedio que irse.

Luego de que Eleanor se fuera, Candy se quedó en medio del gran salón sin saber qué hacer. Albert la miraba de una forma que decía "qué diablos voy hacer contigo ahora".

—Y bien, _jefe_ ¿qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?

—Por el momento, voy a llevarte a la habitación de huéspedes para que descanses. Mañana a primera hora discutiremos el asunto de tu trabajo como niñera.

—¿O sea que es en serio? ¿Ahora sí estoy contratada? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No estás contratada aún. Te pondré a prueba una semana, si demuestras capacidad y responsabilidad para cuidar de mi hija, pasaremos a un contrato oficial, ¿vale?

—¡Sí señor!—hizo el saludo militar.

La guió a la habitación de huéspedes, al lado de la de su hija. Estaba decorada con buen gusto, pero con sencillez. La cama se veía cómoda, tenía un amplio armario, un buró, una mesita con su lámpara y… ¡su propio baño!

—Puedes encender el aire acondicionado cuando gustes. Espero que estés cómoda.—Albert bostezó. Estaba agotado.

—Señor Andrew…

—¿Sí?—la miró con sus ojos cansados y algo enrojecidos.

—Gracias.—dijo con los ojos aguados y una sonrisa sincera que lo hizo tragar hondo. Albert asintió.

—Descanse, señorita White, mañana tiene mucho taller.—dio la espalda para marcharse.

—¡Negrero!—murmurؚó.

—¡Te escuché!

Una vez sola, Candy se quitó la ropa que no le traía nada grato. Se metió a la ducha para quitarse el olor a alcohol y a cigarro. Para lavarse toda la repulsión que le provocaron ciertos hombres y sus sugerencias. Necesitaba sentirse limpia. La ducha echaba un chorro abundante y cálido. Había todo lo que necesitaba para darse un buen aseo. Dejó el tiempo correr bajo el agua, nunca había estado en un baño tan sofisticado.

Al salir, como no tenía ropa, encontró un albornoz y se lo puso. Se secó el pelo lo más que pudo y tan pronto como su cuerpo tocó la cama, cayó rendida en un sueño profundo.

…

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta la sacaron de su sueño en la mañana. Se levantó como un resorte pensando que se le habían pegado las sábanas, nada favorable para su primer día de trabajo.

—Voy.—abrió la puerta.

—¡Señorita Candy!—Savannah fue a ella con un gran abrazo.

—Hola, pequeña…—saludó conmovida.

—Mira, me he puesto la camiseta que me hiciste.

—¡Oh, pero qué guapa!

—Papá dice que te apures para desayunar. Y que te pongas esto.—le entregó una muda de ropa.

La niña se fue. Candy se aseó y contempló con curiosidad la ropa que le habían entregado. Un jean azúl claro, una blusa negra estampada en florecillas y unas sandalias planas. Agradeció haber lavado su ropa interior de la noche anterior.

El jean le quedó un poco largo y ancho, pero resolvía. La blusa no estaba tan mal. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y bajó. En la cocina halló a Albert haciendo desayuno.

—Buenos días.—saludó sentándose en una de las sillas del mostrador junto a Savannah.

—Buenos días, señorita Candy. ¿Cómo amaneció?—preguntó sin mirarla mientras cocinaba huevos fritos y tocino.

—Sentí que dormía en el cielo.

Comieron en silencio. Ella miraba a Albert con disimulo, tenía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón deportivo, en chanclas. De pronto parecía un simple mortal. Era muy atento con su hija, cariñoso, cuando sonreía se quitaba diez años de encima.

—¿Quieres más?—le preguntó al ver que tenía su plato vacío.

—Por favor.—no escatimó en repetir.

Después de un rato, la niña se fue a jugar y Albert aprovechó para discutir el asunto de la contratación de Candy.

—Hoy, no tendrás que hacer casi nada porque es un día feriado y estoy libre, al igual que Savannah no tiene clases. Si bien te estoy dando la oportunidad de trabajar para mí, hay ciertas diligencias que quiero que hagas.

—Diligencias…

—Necesito que te sometas a una prueba de dopaje y que me traigas tu certificación libre de antecendes penales.

—Por supuesto. Mañana mismo haré las gestiones.

—Tu horario comenzaría a las seis de la mañana, hora en que se despierta Savannah para prepararse para la escuela. Debes hacerle desayuno, preparar su merienda y dejarla puntualmente a las ocho en la puerta de su salón. Debes tener preparado su almuerzo antes de recogerla puntualmente a las tres de la tarde. Es importante que le prepares un itinerario de actividades tanto de recreo como educativas. Una señora de limpieza viene dos veces por semana, pero es tu deber mantener la casa en orden, especialmente lo que respecta a Savannah. Debe estar en la cama a las ocho de la noche en caso de que yo llegue tarde.

—Entonces… ¿Yo no tengo horario de salida? ¿No tengo días libres?

—Mi trabajo es complicado, señorita White, por eso necesito a alguien a tiempo completo, dispuesto a pernoctar.

—Disculpe la ignorancia, ¿eso qué es?

—Pasar las noches aquí, dormir aquí. Tendrá libre los domingos. Si pasa la prueba durante esta semana, le haré un contrato oficial. El mismo incluirá un sueldo de cuatrocientos dólares semanales, un auto a su disposición, seguro médico y una habitación completamente para usted con todas las facilidades.

Candy se quedó analizando. La paga era justa, los beneficios también, no se tendría que preocupar por pagar la renta… y bueno, nadie podría decir que no tenía un trabajo respetable.

Candy tuvo el resto de la tarde libre para ir por sus cosas. Dado que no tenía la responsabilidad de una renta sobre sus hombros, decidió ir de compras. Necesitaba ropa nueva y sobre todo, apropiada para su nuevo empleo. Aprovechó el auto que Albert le había proporcionado y se dirigió a un centro comercial.

En el trayecto, vio a una chica en la parada de buses, por su vestimenta peculiar, supo que se trataba de Kay, su compañera del club nocturno. Le sonó el claxon para llamar su atención, bajó el cristal y se asomó la chica con su sonrisa radiante.

—¿Necesitas un aventón?—sonriendo, Kay se montó en el auto.

—Gracias. Iba a morirme esperando el bus.

—Sí, lo imaginé. ¿A dónde ibas?

—A ningún lugar en particular… a perderme por ahí tal vez.

—Es tu día de suerte, ¿quieres ir de compras?

—¡Eso no se pregunta!

Kay se adueñó del estereo, cantaba y bailaba cada canción que ponían. Llegaron a las tiendas y fue toda una aventura. Candy compró de todo lo que pudiera hacerle falta, no es que compró atuendos muy serios, pero al menos decentes o que pasaran por el visto bueno de don Albert.

—¿Te dolieron?—Kay señaló algunos de los tatuajes de Candy.

—Ese dolor es pasajero.

—Siempre quise hacerme uno, pero nunca tuve el valor. Mi familia me hubierse desheredado.

—Es una de las ventajas de no tener familia… bueno, pero ya eres una adulta… ¿qué tal si te animas? Podría ser algo pequeño… una florecilla, una inicial… ya sabes, algo de buen gusto.—Candy lanzó un guiño.

—¡Qué más da! No tengo nada más que perder…—Kay se encogió de hombros.

Al salir, Candy insistió en llevarla a su casa, pero la chica pidió que la dejase nuevamente en la parada de bus.

…

Al día siguiente la jornada de Candy empezaría. Se levantó a la hora acordada, vistió unos jeans a su medida y una camiseta azúl. Su cabello lo recogió en una trenza muy bien cuidada y se puso zapatos deportivos.

—¿Cuál conjunto prefieres?—preguntó desde el armario de la niña.

—El morado porque se parece a mi mochila.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a peinarte.

Candy le hizo dos trenzas preciosas, las tejió junto con listones morados que se mezclaban con el tejido de su cabello, algo original y llamativo. Bajó para hacer el desayuno, Albert ya estaba haciendo café.

—Buenos días, jefe.—saludó jovial.

Albert se quedó mirándola fijamente. Con la sencillez de su atuendo, bien peinada, se veía tal como luciría una madre en la mañana.

—Voy a preparar una avena, ¿desea?—le ofreció a Albert.

—No creo que tenga tiempo, pero gracias.

—¿Tu ángel de la guarda se llama Sammy?—preguntó Savannah al fijarse en las alitas tatuadas con un nombre que tenía Candy en un brazo.

—Sammy es mi hija. Está en el cielo ahora.—contestó sonriendo.

Albert que en ese entonces dejaba la taza en el fregadero se sorprendió al oir eso.

Candy siguió cada indicación al pie de la letra y presentó todos los documentos exigidos por Albert. Había pasado la prueba de la primera semana. Aunque Albert no lo admitiera, estaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Savannah adoraba a su niñera y no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de sus maravillas y proezas, hasta marear a su padre.

Había llegado el domingo, su día libre. Fue a visitar la tumba de su madre. No podía evitar llorar por sentirse tan sola. Cuando volteó, se encontró a Albert y a Savannah que visitaban la tumba de Karen.

—¿Viniste a ver a tu bebé?—preguntó la inocente niña.—Candy alzó la vista empapada en llanto.

—No… yo vine a ver a mi mamá…—le sonrió entre lágrimas.

—¡Yo también! Papá también llora cuando venimos.—Albert parpadeó disimulando sus lágrimas.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Al fin pude actualizar. Espero que les siga gustando. Quiero agradecer infinitamente todo el apoyo que he recibido de parte de todas ustedes, el ánimo y el respaldo.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Ambos adultos empapados en lágrimas, cada uno con su respectivo sufrimiento se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. En momentos así lo más neceserio era un abrazo, una palabra de aliento, pero ellos no tenían esa confianza, ellos no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, no cabía el acercamiento.

Pero no podían dejar de mirarse, era como si llorar, algo tan normal, fuera un acontecimiento tratándose de ellos. Tal vez porque ella pensara que un hombre tan duro sería incapaz de llorar y él porque pensara que ella simplemente no era normal o por lo que fuera. El caso es que en ese momento eran tan reales como todo lo que les rodeaba.

Un abrazo inesperado por parte de la niña sacó a Candy de su estupor. Ese cuerpecito pequeño y tierno se aferró al suyo con toda la inocencia y dulzura que puede tener un niño.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?

—Samantha.

—Yo tengo una muñeca que se llama así…

—¡Ah qué bien!

—Papi, tengo hambre…—se quejó la niña sobándose la barriga.

Era más de mediodía, el sol se había vuelto inclemente, pero el día era hermoso.

—¿Dónde quieres almorzar?—le preguntó Albert a su hija.

—En Mc Donald's. Una cajita feliz…

—Eso no es nutritivo.

—¡Pero es divertido!

Candy sin darse cuenta se había quedado embelezada viendo la discusión de padre e hija. Le habría gustado tener momentos así con el suyo.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Candy?

—Oh, no… no se preocupen, yo….

—¡Sí! ¡Candy, ven!—realmente no tenía una excusa válida para no aceptar.

—Está bien…

Los acompañó hasta donde Albert se había estacionado. Primero abrió la puerta trasera para acomodar y asegurar a su hija, luego le abrió la puerta a Candy y solo por fastidiarla le aseguró el cinturón de seguridad también.

Pasó un buen rato sin que se dijeran nada en el camino, pero era un poco raro. Parecían una pareja, una familia que paseaba en una bonita tarde de domingo. Imaginárselo hizo que a Candy se le pusieran rojas las mejillas, luego sintió un escalofrío al querer apartar de su mente esos absurdos pensamientos.

—¿Tienes frío?

—¿Eh, qué? Ah, no… estoy bien.

—En serio, si quieres que baje el aire…—sin querer había rozado con su mano el muslo de Candy, distraídamente, pero ella que llevaba vestido y sintió su contacto piel con piel se electrocutó todavía más.

—Estoy bien, en serio.

—Papi, pon música.—exigió Savannah.

Llegaron al Mc Donald's. Como el caballero que era, después de sacar a su hija, Albert le abrió la puerta del auto a Candy, lo mismo hizo cuando fueron a entrar al restaurante. A veces a Candy la ponía nerviosa esos gestos a los que no estaba acostumbrada. Solo había conocido perdedores.

—Papi, ¿puedo irme a jugar?—desesperada miraba hacia el área de juegos.

—Vamos a ordenar primero.

—Pero mira la fila…

—Está bien, pero tan pronto esté la comida, vienes.—salió corriendo como un cachorro.

Candy estaba muy callada y eso desconcertaba a Albert, estaba acostumbrado a su boca impertinente y parlanchina.

—¿Qué te apetece, Candy?—notó por primera vez la cicatriz en su pecho y aunque no quiso, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla.

—Una ensalada con pollo…— se subió la cremallera del vestido casi hasta el cuello para desviar la mirada d Albert hacia otra parte.

Cuando ordenaron y se dirigían a las mesas, Savannah llegó corriendo hacia ellos y se sentó, el hambre llamaba. La niña hablaba de todo un poco mientras comía, Albert centró su atención en ella mientras miraba a Candy de soslayo, comiendo en silencio y con muy pocas ganas. Albert pudo ver que en esos ojos verdes enormes habitaba un gran sufrimiento, uno que la apagaba por completo y casi, casi tenía la necesidad de darle un gran abrazo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Savannah volvió al área de juego y solo quedaron ellos dos, en un incómodo silencio.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tienes esa cicatriz?

—Me operaron de corazón abierto, tenía unas válvulas tapadas…

—Lo siento.

—No es nada. Me la haré cubrir pronto.

—¿Cómo?

—La cicatriz. La cubriré con otro tatuaje.

—Eso no es necesario, no se ve tan mal…

—Prefiero que me digan qué tatuaje tan genial a que me pregunten por qué tengo una cicatriz y pongan ese gesto de repulsión.

—Yo no te miré con repulsión.

—No todos son como usted.

—Tú eres hermosa, Candy.—ella soltó el comedor y se quedó mirándolo, él casi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

—Creo que pusieron droga en su hamburguesa.

—Fue un cumplido.

—¡Ah! Usted también es guapo a veces.—agarró la botella de agua y comenzó a beber.

—¿A veces?

—Sí, muy pocas veces, cuando no tiene cara de perro. Lo siento… no debí ser tan sincera, usted es el jefe…

—Tú eres hermosa cuando te peinas y no estás vestida como una loca…

—No visto como loca, es un estilo gótico… punk a veces… ¡qué va a saber usted!

—Savannah…—Albert la buscaba con la mirada, no daba con ella.

Se puso de pie, Candy hizo lo mismo. Pasaron unos minutos, revisaron toda el area de juegos y nada. La desesperación comenzó a tomar parte.

—Tiene cuatro años, rubia, viste un conjunto de flores…—le explicaba Albert a uno de los empleados mientras Candy la seguía buscando. De pronto salió corriendo del pasillo de los baños, muy sonriente.

—¡Por Dios! No vuelvas a hacer eso. Sabes que no puedes ir sola al baño, ya te lo he dicho.—Candy estaba preocupada y molesta, pero la había tomado de la mano con cariño y la llevaba hacia su padre que vio la luz al verla llegar.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Albert, la niña estaba llorando al ser regañada por Candy.

—Estaba en el baño. Le he dicho que nunca debe entrar sola al baño…—la exagerada reacción de Candy desconcertó un poco a Albert.

—Nos iremos a casa.

De camino al estacionamiento, Candy se dirigió a Albert cuando este fue abrirle la puerta del auto.

—Disculpa la histeria. Es solo que… un niño nunca debe entrar solo a un baño público, en este mundo hay mucha maldad… Hay mucha gente mala…—expresó con vehemencia y sus ojos aguados.

—Está bien, cálmate…—el rubio pasó su mano varonil y cálidad por la mejilla mojada de la chica, un gesto involuntario y dulce que a ella le hizo latir el corazón con violencia.

—No quise asustarla…—miró a Savannah que estaba resentida en su asiento.

—Estoy seguro de que no. A ella no le gusta que la regañen, posee mucha autonomía.

—Es una niña hermosa… usted me la confió para cuidarla…

—Y gracias por no hacer que me arrepienta. Ahora, relájate y súbete.

El incidente con Savannah hizo que Candy recordara otro episodio traumático de su infancia. Como madre soltera, Samantha a veces se la llevaba al trabajo cuando Candy era pequeña. Su madre trabajaba en un centro de atracciones para niños, el mismo contaba con seguridad, por lo que Candy se divertía jugando en las máquinas mientras su mamá cumplía su turno.

—Hola, Colt.—dijo la pequeña Candy de seis años al encargado de limpieza, un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto y delgado.

—Hola, hermosa. ¿A dónde vas?

—Me estoy haciendo pipí.—respondió ya casi sin poder aguantar.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Está ocupada.

Colt la llevó al baño y él mismo le bajó la faldita y la ropa interior y la sentؚó sobre el inodoro, había asegurado la puerta y colocado el letrero de fuera de servicio.

—Ya terminé. Dame mis calzones.—le pidió mientras el maniático los olía.

—Si me los regalas, te compraré una muñeca nueva.

—Pero tú usas calzones de niña… Y no puedo ponerme falda sin calzones…

—Vale. Hagamos otra cosa.

Cargó a Candy y comenzó a manosearla y a tocar sus partecitas, estaba aterrada.

—¿Qué haces? Le diré a mi mamá que me estás tocando mis partes privadas…

—Si se lo dices, voy a lastimar a tu mami…

…

Llegaron a la casa Andrew. Todos estaban aturdidos, se fueron a la cama temprano, sobre todo porque al día siguiente había escuela y trabajo. Candy se levantó el lunes antes de que sonara la alarma, pues no durmió bien, le deprimía el aniversario de muerte de su madre y los recuerdos que había revivido de su más tierna niñez.

Cuando se hubo aseado, fue por Savannah, quien despertó muy alegre y ya no parecía resentida. Candy sonrió admirando la capacidad de los niños para olvidar y perdonar con facilidad.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?—le preguntó a la niña.

—Cereal de los Picapiedras.

—¡Vaya! Hoy sí que has decidido hacerme la vida sencilla.— Candy buscó un plato hondo y le servió el cereal.

—Buenos días.—saludó Albert ya vestido de oficina, Candy le servió su café negro con media cucharada de azúcar.

—¿Desea que le prepare algo para desayunar?—el rubio miró su reloj.

—Algo que me pueda comer en cinco minutos…—Candy le plantó un plato de cereal.

—Eso puede comérselo en cinco minutos.—él puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a comer.

—No me esperen esta noche. Tengo que ir al tribunal hoy, tengo un caso complicado.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamó Candy alegrándose, ganándose su mirada dura.

—Tengo cámaras, sabes, si haces algo inapropiado lo sabré.

—No haremos nada inapropiado, solo estaremos tranquilas y relajadas sin su presencia y su afán de arruinar toda la diversión.

—¿Sabes que ese tipo de comentarios son insubordinación?

—¿Va a hacerme un reporte?—él hizo un breve silencio.

—Me alegro que estés siendo la de antes, ya me estabas preocupando.—se fue dejándola intrigada.

El día transcurrió normal. Candy había ido a recoger a Savannah en la escuela. Le preparó su almuerzo e hicieron varias tareas.

—Candy, vamos a la piscina, tengo calor…—rogó.

—A tu papá no le gusta mucho que estés en la piscina.

—No le gusta que esté sola en la piscina, pero tú eres mi nana, contigo puedo estar en la piscina…

Por el calor insoportable, Candy sucumbió pronto a los deseos de la niña. Héctor emocionado también entró a la piscina. Era gracioso verlo nadar tan alegre. Jugaban con una pelota playera y se la estaban pasando de lo lindo.

Salieron un momento del agua para tomar una merienda que Candy tenía preparada, cuando la pecosa alzó la vista se topó nada más y nada menos que con la mirada reprobatoria y dura de Albert que para colmo de males, no venía solo.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así?—le reclamó por su bikini.

—Porque estasmos en una piscina… por lo cual tengo que usar un bañador.

—¿Y te parece apropiado?

—¡Por supuesto! Además… usted dijo que no lo esperáramos…

—Mucho gusto, Candy, yo soy Archie.—se presentó a sí mismo el amigo de toda la vida de Albert, también abogado.

—Mucho gusto… de haber sabido que tendríamos visitas…

—Oh, descuida. Con este calor, todo está perdonado.—el castaño de ojos color miel le sonrió con coquetería y disimuladamente la retrató de arriba hacia abajo.

—Hazme el favor y cámbiate.—Albert tomó una toalla enorme de la tumbona y la cubrió con ella.

—¡Tío Archie!

—Hola, princesa… hey, hey, espera, este traje es caro…—la niña toda mojada se lanzó a él.

Mientras Candy caminaba para cambiarse, Albert iba detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué me sigue?

—Porque quiero decirte algo a solas.—cerró la puerta que daba hacia el area de la piscina.

—Señor Andrew, si tuvo un mal día… si perdió el caso y el juicio, no es mi culpa, la niña y yo lo estábamos pasando de lujo.

—Tú eres su niñera, eres un ejemplo a seguir y vestirte apropiadamente es parte del ejemplo que quiero que tenga mi hija.

—Dígame algo, don Albert… ¿su esposa jamás se puso un bikini?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero no para trabajar…

—¿Cree que su hija nunca va a usar un bikini? ¿Qué no crecerá y querrá ser coqueta?

—¡Claro que sé que los usará!

—Entonces… ¿por qué es un mal ejemplo que yo lo use?—el rubio resopló.

—Porque tú estás trabajando. Puedes usar un enterizo. Te habrías evitado que mi amigo te viera en esas fachas, lo cual no es correcto y no da buena impresión.

—¿Ah le preocupa que me haya visto su amigo…? ¿Pero le molestó a usted verme?—se señaló a sí misma que aún llevaba el dichoso bikini.

—No… porque yo ya sé que eres loca, pero los demás no.

—¡Fue su culpa por no avisar que vendría! Especialmente que no venía solo. ¿Y sabe que puedo reportar como abusivo su empeño en llamarme loca?

—Mira, Candy, he sido paciente y comprensivo, pero te empeñas en sacarme de quicio y en hacer caso omiso a mis instrucciones.

Candy estaba gozando el momento de verlo tan enojado sin razón, sus orejas y cuello rojo y esos ojos que parecían querer desintegrarla en un millón de partículas. No se dio cuenta lo mucho que se le había acercado, que con lo pequeña que era, su cuerpo parecía cubrirla por completo, ella miró hacia arriba, consciente de la altura que los diferenciaba.

—¿Me va a despedir?—preguntó en un tono de voz exageradamente aterrado.

—No. Sólo ve y cámbiate.—suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello.

…

Una semana más había transcurrido sin más pormenores. Albert miraba la pequeña tarjeta una y otra vez. Las bodas le ponían nostálgico, sobre todo, porque la invitación era de la hermana de su esposa. Tenía que ir, pero la verdad no quería, aunque no ir sería un gran desaire para su familia política.

—Señor Andrew… ¿Quería preguntarle, si ya que está aquí… podía tomarme la tarde libre para…?

—No.—respondió rotundo sin dejarla terminar.

—Pero ni siquiera me ha oído…

—Te necesito esta tarde.

—Pero…

—Necesito que le compres un vestido a Savannah y otro para ti.

—¿Vestidos? ¿Para qué?

—Porque tenemos que ir a una boda.

—¿Qué? No, no… usted tiene que ir a esa boda, usted y su hija, yo no tengo por qué estar ahí…

—Es sábado, por lo cual tienes trabajo y eres su niñera, donde ella vaya, tú irás.

—Pero…

—Candy, no estoy de humor, no repliques y anda a hacer lo que te pedí.

—¡Argrrg!—tiró la puerta del despacho.

Albert esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Niñas, mil gracias por el apoyo. Yo personalmente estoy enamorada de esta historia por su temática, espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Otra cosilla que debí mencionar al principio, pero que por costumbre no hice porque la mayoría ya me conoce, pero hay chicas que no... Bueno, aquí va, por lo general, mis fics suelen tener erotismo y yo cuando se trata de esas escenas soy bien detallista y descriptiva (no en términos vulgares) pero lo presento de manera detallada, advierto esto porque sé que algunas me están leyendo por primera vez y quizás no conocían este asunto.**

 **No es que este fic vaya a tener una escena picante pronto, ni nada, por ahora no es requerido, todo a su debido momento. Como saben, yo solo había escrito con Terry como protagonista y es un personaje mucho más adaptable debido a su carácter voluble, de él se espera cualquier cosa, aparte de que originalmente es un personaje apasionado e impulsivo, contrario al Rubio.**

 **En el caso de Albert... como no soy Albertfan, tal vez no lo he analizado de una forma tan profunda, pero según algunas (OJO "ALGUNAS") amigas albertfans, al Rubio lo perciben como un caballero, nada de impulsos alocados ni mente cochambrosa, Bueno, yo tengo mi propia perspectiva de él. Aquí voy, si bien el personaje de Albert no se presenta como apasionado en la serie, yo pienso que como hombre al fin, tenia su vida privada, emociones y sensaciones como cualquier otro mortal, aunque no fuera presentado en la serie.**

 **En mi propia opinion generalizada del amor joven y verdadero, los impulsos sexuales y el deseo son una parte viviente de la relación, así que si presento una pareja enamorada hasta los huesos, también habrán momentos carnales. Como a algunas no las conozco y no sé como se toman ese tipo de escenas, es mi responsabilidad advertir, aunque también pondré el aviso en el capítulo en que se vaya a dar dicha situación para evitar la ofensa de alguien.**

 **Eso era todo, niñas, los leeremos pronto!**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

—¿Tú también vas a la boda de mi tía?—le preguntó Savannah a Candy mientras esta la peinaba para salir de compras.

—¡Claro! Soy tu niñera…—dijo con la voz cansina aunque amaba su trabajo, mas no el despotismo de Albert.

El coraje de recordar de que asistiría a la dichosa boda obligada por él se esfumó cuando la niña la envolvió en su abrazo espontáneo. Candy miró distraída a la foto de la fallecida esposa de Albert, Karen. Tenía el rostro sereno, una sonrisa tranquila, aunque en sus ojos había cierto misterio.

—Deberías casarte con mi papá.—con esa ocurrencia, Candy rompió el abrazo como si se hubiese tratado de un pequeño diablillo.

—¿Qué locuras son esas, Savannah? No vuelvas a repetirlo delante de nadie.—se acaloró y juró que le subió la presión, llevándose la mano al pecho para serciorarse de sus latidos desbocados.

—Pero eres muy bonita y buena, puedes casarte con él.

—No, no puedo. Y no quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu niñera, trabajo para él y para ti.—la pequeña se quedó analizando, pero no dijo nada más y se fueron de compras.

…

—Escúchame bien, quiero que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo, si quieres ir al baño, me avisas, es una tienda muy grande y no quiero perderte aquí—Savannah asintió con vehemencia.

Candy entró con la niña a una tienda de vestidos para todas las ocasiones, y aunque nunca había considerado casarse, no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando los hermosos vestidos blancos, los despampanantes velos. Sintiéndose idiota por soñar despierta, decidió empezar por conseguir un vestido para Savannah.

—¿Este morado te gusta?—le preguntó Candy, sosteniendo el pequeño vestido.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?—apareció una jovial encargada.

—¿Kay? ¿Eres una especie de bruja o algo así?

Candy se alegró de verla, pero ya se le hacía extraño encontrársela en todas partes. El corazón le latió fuerte. ¿Y si estaba siguiéndola? O investigándola… tal vez estaba tramando algo…

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kay con aquella sonrisa reluciente y Candy dejó de maquinar tonterías.

—Sí, es que verás, el déspota abusador y chantajista de mi jefe quiere que yo asista con él a una boda para que vigile a su hija… Savannah, quédate donde pueda verte…—le gritó a la niña que estaba distraída viendo otros vestidos a una distancia prudente.

—Ummm, me parece que tengo lo que buscas. Debes usar algo así como elegante, pero fresco, juvenil… y sexy, eh…

Mientras Kay llevaba a Candy por un pasillo muy variado de vestidos, la rubia no le quitaba el ojo a la niña que ya se debatía entre dos vestiditos, Candy deseó que fuera tan fácil para ella.

—Este es muy bonito, pero… no es bueno ir de blanco, dicen que opacas a la novia, veamos, este…—Mientras Kay sacaba vestidos de la percha interminable, Candy notó que tenía un tatuaje en la muñeca.

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—¡Oh! Hace unos días. Me decidí… ya nadie puede decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer.

—Quedó muy bien hecho, buenos trazos, acabado limpio. Felicita al artista de mi parte.—la pecosa le sonrió con verdadera admiración.

—Ojalá mi familia pensara así. Ellos son… estrictos… muy correctos, sabes.

—¿No estarán emparentados con el viejo prematuro de mi jefe?—Kay soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que sea tan malo como dices. ¡Este! ¿Qué piensas, Candy?—la guió hasta los vestidores.

—Perfecto, Candy, sublime.—la sincera admiración de Kay le infundió seguridad a Candy. Concluyó sus compras asegurándose de tener todos los accesorios necesarios y al llegar a la casa, a penas tenían tiempo para prepararse ella y la niña.

…

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? La boda es en dos horas y el camino queda casi a una hora…—reclamó Albert, ya listo, con su traje impecable en un tono gris que distrajo a Candy por un momento.

—Si desea, puedo prepararle a la niña solamente para ganar tiempo.

—Sí, que chica tan lista y considerada, ¿no? ¡Vayan a arreglarse! Ah, Candy, por favor, espero que estés consciente de que vamos a una boda y hayas elegido algo apropiado…—Candy puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

Savannah terminó eligiendo el vestido morado, Candy le colocó las zapatillas plateadas y le hizo un monísimo peinado trenzado.

—Solo un poco de labial para que tu padre no infarte. Ahora haz así…—la niña juntó los labios como Candy le había indicado.

Mientras Candy se prepararaba, Savannah se quedó en el salón con su padre quien esperaba impaciente mirando el reloj.

—¿Qué estará haciendo esa mujer?

—Se está poniendo guapa.—contestó su hija por toda lógica.

—Dios quiera que no baje disfrazada…—se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo jaquecas de solo imaginar lo distorsionado que podría ser el sentido de elegancia de Candy.

—¿Papi, verdad que Candy es muy linda?

—Es muy loca, eso es lo que es. Buena, pero loca.

—¿Pero es linda, verdad?

—Eh…

—¿Te gusta?

—Savannah, ¿qué preguntas son esas? Ella es tu niñera, yo le pago para que te cuide.

—¿Y no le puedes pagar para que se case contigo?—El rubio casi se atraganta.

—Yo no me casaría con tu papá ni aunque me pague, Savannah, ya deja de estar preguntando esas cosas…—Candy apareció de pronto ya arreglada.

Albert se quedó tan anonadado con la mujer que venía bajando las escaleras que ni siquiera escuchó de su rotunda negativa a casarse con él. Eligió un vestido color aqua, corto, pero sin rayar en lo indecente, la falda era ancha y en tul, la parte superior tenía forma de un triángulo invertido, de modo que mostraba sus hombros y brazos esbeltos, pero cubría la cicatriz en su pecho. Llevaba zapatos de tacón blancos, aretes de perlas, el pelo que se había cortado recientemente por los hombros estaba suelto, cayendo en ondas suaves cuyos destellos rozados que insistía en mantener sumado a algunos tatuajes visibles hacían una mixtura entre lo angelical y lo místico.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí parado? ¿Para eso tenía tanto apuro?—lo sacó de su embelezo.

No respondió a la provocación porque simplemente se había quedado sin palabras y ni él sabía de la razón de ese estupor. La verdad era que estaba hermosa, el maquillaje sutil, esos labios carnosos pintados de un rosado mate, no se parecía en nada a la chica que había tocado su puerta buscando trabajo.

En silencio, la tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta el auto junto a la niña. Era la primera vez que un hombre la llevaba de la mano, y no cualquier hombre. Un caballero, elegante, alto, con aquél agarre fuerte y firme, pero cálido. Su pequeña mano se removió entre la suya, la sensación le provocó emociones tan confusas que se le dobló un tacón y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el suelo de adoquines en donde estaba estacionado el auto de Albert. La sostuvo a tiempo, cayendo en su pecho fuerte en vez de en el suelo duro.

—Ten cuidado.—le dijo y le sonrió, cruzándose sus miradas de una manera en que nunca antes había ocurrido.

Lo cierto era que ambos se habían puesto muy nerviosos. Le abrió la puerta del pasajero como de costumbre y no podía perder la manía de abrocharle el cinturón.

—¿Por qué siempre me fastidia con eso?

—No es fastidio, me aseguro de que estés a salvo, si mueres en el trabajo, me podría buscar un lío.

—Abogado de pacotilla.—murmuró entre dientes.

—Te oí.—Dijo cuando se montó en el auto.— si yo fuera un abogado de pacotilla no estarías devengando el salario que tienes.—le tomó el mentón y aunque había cierta jocosidad en el gesto, también había algo de enojo y muestra de que detrás de esa bondad a veces prejuiciosa, se ocultaba un carácter fuerte y firme.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos durante el trayecto, solo Savannah rompía el silencio de vez en cuando. La ceremonia era en un majestuoso salón que había sido decorado con esmero y elegancia, era todo como un sueño. Candy no pudo evitar quedarse mirando todo encantada, con la amargura interna de saber que algo así jamás le ocurriría a ella, a una chica usada y marcada por la vida.

Como fueron de los últimos en llegar, los que ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas se les quedaron mirando, especialmente el detalle de que Albert había llegado de la mano con una joven rubia, muy peculiar, pero nadie podía negar la belleza. Era obvio que su aparición con Candy tras la reciente muerte de Karen no se tomó de manera positiva.

—Albert, querido, me temía que no llegases.—se le acercó Eleanor, su exsuegra, saludando a Candy con un simple gesto frío que no ocultaba cuanto le molestaba su presencia.

—¡Abuela!

—Hola, princesa. Allá está la mesa de los niños, ve con ellos.—Savannah no se hizo de rogar.

—¿Cuál es _nuestra_ mesa?—preguntó y la señora parpadeó.

—Bueno, como eres familia, te ubiqué en nuestra mesa… y no creo que a la señorita Candy le moleste quedarse en la mesa de los niños, después de todo, es la niñera…

El comentario, aunque en otras circunstancias habría sido totalmente lógico, cayó como veneno de víboras para los rubios. Candy se soltó de la mano de Albert, sintiendo él ese vacío y la falta de calor, ella se dirigió a la mesa asignada.

Candy decidió no darle mucha importancia a ese asunto, total, él la había obligado a ir por ser niñera de su hija, tenía vestido, tacones y toda la cosa, pero estaba trabajando. Ubicó la mesa de los niños y se sentó al lado de Savannah. Lo cierto era que no la estaba pasando mal, eran niños inquietos, pero buenos. Curiosos, preguntones, encantadores igual que Savannah.

Desvió la mirada hacia el novio que esperaba visiblemente nervioso y antes de la marcha nupcial, supo por la cara de este que la novia se acercaba. Vio como el novio se frotaba las manos con emoción, como sus ojos se aguaban y se preguntó si alguna vez algún hombre podría verla así a ella.

Cuando Albert vio a la novia, quien fuera su cuñada, las imágenes de su propia boda se mostraron en su memoria como diapositiva. Así mismo lucía, hermosa, radiante, eclipsando todo a su alrededor. Era muy probable que no volviera a pisar el altar otra vez, pensó. Sintió una mirada sobre él y al voltearse, se topó con la de Candy, quien apresuradamente miró hacia otra parte y se puso a alisarle unas arrugas invisibles al vestido de Savannah.

Candy tal vez no había conocido lo que era realmente el amor, pero lo reconocía en los ojos de los novios. Todas las veces que ella había creído amar o ser amada, habían sidos fiascos con consecuencias terribles.

 _Su madre había conocido a un buen hombre cuando ella tenía ocho años, sin duda fue el mejor marido que pudo tener su mamá, estuvo con ellas hasta el final._ _Cuando su madre murió, los brazos de aquél hombre la habían consolado como un padre lo hubiera hecho. La llegada de Stear a sus vidas les dio sin duda los mejores años, desapareciendo la incertidumbre financiera y_ _brindándoles_ _el afecto de_ _una_ _familia._

 _—_ _Me llamaron de la escuela, no te presentaste hoy.—le dijo Stear, un hombre guapo y afable, de lentes, cabello negro, cuerpo atlético, unos años menor que la madre de Candy, pero con la madurez y el coraje de haber sacado adelante a una mujer con su hija._

 _—_ _No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela.—respondió Candy quien tenía trece años para el tiempo que quedó huérfana._

 _Con gesto comprensivo, Stear se sentó con ella en la cama de su habitación, conmovido al verla con los ojos aguados y sin poder hacer nada por cambiarle el mundo a la niña tan encandora que amaba como si fuera propia._

 _—_ _Entiendo que ahora sientes que se te cayó el mundo y no te culpo, pero recuerda que eres una chiquilla, ¿sabes todo lo que te queda por vivir? ¿Las tonterías que te faltan por hacer? Emborracharte, probar la marihuana_ _…_ _besar a tu mejor amiga para volver locos a los chicos._

 _—_ _Eewwk.—expresó con asco aunque sabía que era broma, Stear era así._

 _La risa que le había causado Stear, quien terminó contagiándose también trajo un cambio confuso en la atmósfera de esa habitación aún infantil, cuyas repisas eran ocupadas por algunas muñecas. Sin saber cómo o por qué, Candy se vio buscando los labios de su padrastro quien parecieron corresponder por unos segundos._

 _—_ _¡Candy!—se espantó y se alejó. No podía creer lo que había pasado._

 _—_ _Lo siento, yo_ _…_

 _—_ _¡Eso no puede pasar nunca más!—asustada y avergonzada, Candy se arrinconó en una esquina de la cama con lágrimas hirvientes que le bañaban el rostro._

 _—_ _No sé por qué lo hice…_

 _—_ _Yo tampoco. Cielo, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero no de esa manera que pensaste, tú eres una niña, eres mi niña._

 _Pasaron unos días en los que habían estado evitándose, hasta que el adulto finalmente rompió el hielo y buscó una solución definitiva para ambos._

 _—_ _No, yo no me quiero ir… a mi no me gusta mi tía…_

 _—_ _Me puse en contacto con tu verdadero padre, pero él no quiere hacerse cargo, lo siento_ _…_

 _—_ _¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?_

 _—_ _Candy, lo que pasó hace unos días…_

 _—_ _¡No volverá a pasar! Yo… no sé qué me pasó, pero…_

 _El hombre se llevó las manos a su cabello negro ondulado y desaliñado, se quitó los lentes y se los volvió a acomodar._

 _—_ _Yo sí sé lo que pasó, y no quiero pensar que pueda volver a ocurrir, de pensarlo me siento el ser más asqueroso y vil, yo se supone que esté para guiarte y protegerte…_

 _—_ _No me apartes de ti…—rogó y él sintió que estaba en un laberinto de emociones morales y emocionales._

 _—_ _Tengo que hacerlo, Candy. Lo que nos sucedió es algo que se llama atracción por duelo…_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Cuando dos personas pierden a un ser querido en común, el dolor de esa pérdida crea un vínculo especial… porque al estar juntos es como si un pedazo de ese ser que ya no está reviviera en nosotros… y un día, Candy… un día puede que el dolor sea tan profundo que ya no podamos más… no te estoy abandonando, te estoy protegiendo, eso es lo que debe hacer un padre._

…

La ceremonia había concluído, los novios habían bailado el vals. La fiesta comenzaría. Los niños habían encontrado la forma de divertirse a su modo. Candy solo observaba a todo el mundo bailar y divertirse. Se puso de pie para estar más cerca de Savannah, pero se encontró con el padre.

—¿Quieres bailar?—la invitó con la intención de ser un caballero, de todas formas, aunque la había llevado "como niñera" también había contado con que fuera su acompañante y no morir de aburrimiento o aburrirla a ella.

Candy quiso rechazarlo, no porque no le apeteciera bailar, sino porque no le parecía correcto, pero su sonrisa, esa que le salía natural y que lo hacía más joven, su mano extendida… la cual le hizo recordar la calidez de su contacto no le dio la fuerzas suficientes para negarse.

Era una melodía suave. Albert la guiaba en sus brazos, ella se esforzaba por mirarlo a los ojos, aunque llevaba tacones, ese hombre seguía sacándole gran ventaja en altura. Su tacto era tan varonil, a la vez que tierno y sutil mientras se movían lentamente. Pudo sentir el olor de su perfume, tan de hombre, tan divino.

—Te ves muy linda hoy, de verdad.—le dijo sin poderlo evitar, de verdad estaba hermosa y quería que lo supiera, especialmente por todas las veces que él insinuaba que no sabía arreglarse.

—Me aseguré de no avergonzarte.—bajó la vista y siguió bailando, él le tomó el mentón para hacerla encararlo nuevamente.

—¿Tan feo soy que prefieres mirar tus zapatos?

Le sacó una sonrisa con ese comentario que hizo que su atención volviera a esa boca en la que nunca se había fijado y que de momento le parecía tan deseable, sus ojos con encanto travieso y angelicalmente diabólico.

—¡Albert! La niña se cayó y se lastimó.—irrumpió Eleanor en la escena, mirando al rubio con total desaprobación. Savannah estaba con ella, lloraba porque se había raspado el codo al caer sobre el suelo de cemento del jardín.

—Ya, cielo, no pasa nada… es solo un raspón, se te va a curar pronto…—Albert la cargó.

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Si tu empleada estuviera haciendo su trabajo que es cuidarla esto no hubiera pasado.

—Eleanor, por favor.—le advirtió Albert con gesto apretado.

—Tiene razón… dame a la niña, la llevaré al baño para limpiarle el rasguño.

Muerta de la vergüenza, con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, Candy se llevó a Savannah al baño. Era un rasguño insignificante, que se había hecho más grande por el susto de la caída y la reacción exagerada de su abuela. Le lavó en el lavabo el hilillo de sangre que tenía y le secó el area, la niña callada estuvo atenta a todo.

—Lo siento, prometo no dejarte sola otra vez, ¿vale?—la pequeña asintió.

—Señorita Candy.—Eleanor apareció en el baño, la pecosa se puso tan nerviosa que sentía que le dolía el pecho y se colocó una mano en él.

—Diga.

—Sé muy bien lo que pretende, se está aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de un hombre solo, no sé en qué estaba pensando mi yerno cuando contrató a una mujer como usted para cuidar a mi nieta. No voy a permitir que usted influya en la vida de Savannah con sus bajas costumbres, si mi yerno insiste en seguir con una prostituta, voy a solicitar la custodia de mi nieta.

—No soy una prostituta, usted no me conoce…—el llanto le quemaba las pupilas. Savannah no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Oportunista entonces?

—Candy, ya quiero irme a jugar…—la niña la jalaba de un brazo queriendo salir del baño ya, incómoda con la discusión.

—La niña ya perdió a su madre, no provoque que pierda también a su padre.—sentenció por último.

La inocente Savannah llevaba a Candy del brazo casi corriendo, mientras que esta con la mano libre se secaba las lágrimas.

—Candy, ¿qué pasó?—preguntó Albert desconcertado.

—Necesito irme.—contestó con voz a penas audible.

—Está bien, me despidiré y nos vamos…

—¡No! Me iré yo sola, llamaré un taxi.

—¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Nos iremos todos juntos _a casa._

—¡No quiero volver a tu casa!

Albert no entendía nada, pero no insistió, no iba a dar una escena en la boda de su cuñada, así que la dejó ir y al hacerlo, un vacío inexplicable se formó dentro de él.

…

El pobre rubio pasó una noche terrible con su hija que había llorado sin consuelo al enterarse que Candy no regresaría con que ellos y que cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Pensó en llamarla, pero domingo era su día libre, no sabía si estaría bien molestarla, mas un rato después apareció ella ante su puerta.

Vestía unos jeans rasgados, un suéter y en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado mucho, tenía un sobre en la mano.

—¡Candy! Pensé que no ibas a regresar…—la dejó pasar.

—Solo vine a dejarle esto.—le entregó el sobre.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi renuncia.—dijo sin rodeos, dejándolo perplejo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Reciban un cálido saludo y mi más grande agradecimiento por el apoyo que recibo día a día de todas ustedes. Leo todos sus mensajes, por lo que quiero darles la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras (nuevas para mí). Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo.**

 **Aquí un capítulo más que espero que les haya gustado, esta como todas mis historias continuará hasta el final, tal vez no actualice como antes, pues mis circunstancias ya no son las mismas de hace unos años cuando empecé aquí, pero siempre las culminaré, así que gracias por su apoyo y comprensión para conmigo!**

 **Feliz lectura,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Albert tragó hondo y no dio crédito a sus oídos. Su cerebro tomó largos segundos en procesar la información mientras que sus ojos seguían fijos en la figura pequeña, delgada y degastada de una mala noche.

—¿Tu renuncia? ¿Por qué?—preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella y tomando el sobre sin abrirlo.

—Léala y sabrá.—su tono fue seco para responder, pero no lo miró a los ojos, luchaba contra el nudo doloroso que se formaba en su garganta y con las lágrimas que luchaban por desbordarse.

—Por motivos personales… ¿eso es todo?—estaba realmente indignado.

—Mire, no tiene que pagarme nada, solo… busque una niñera más… apta.

—Pero… espera… primero que nada, tú viniste a mí a solicitar el trabajo, te di la oportunidad, te puse a prueba y quedamos en que si dabas la talla haríamos un contrato, ¿entiendes lo que es un contrato?

—Sí, sé lo que es un contrato, pero no…

—El contrato estipula que de renunciar, debes presentar la carta con dos semanas de anticipación para poder conseguir una sustituta.—se lo dijo con carácter.

—Pero yo no di la talla.—ahí se le salieron las lágrimas y Albert quedó más desconcertado que nunca.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Volviste!—Savannah bajó las escaleras corriendo y se lanzó a Candy haciéndola casi caer.

—Hola, hermosa…—le sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Candy? ¿Conseguiste otra niña?

—No, no, cielo… es que…

—¿Fue porque te regañó mi abuela?

—¿Cómo que la regañó la abuela?—Albert se puso alerta.

—La abuela se enojó mucho con Candy porque me lastimé y le dijo que se fuera…

El rubio se puso rojo del coraje, respiró profundo y estuvo a punto de estrellar el puño en la pared. Sabía que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que Candy decidiera largarse así no más.

—Savannah, ve a jugar al patio, Candy y yo vamos a hablar sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

—¡Sí! ¿Ya le dijiste como la quiero?

—A eso voy, ahora ve a jugar que yo tengo que hablar con ella.

Cuando Savannah desapareció, Candy se quedó arrinconada sin atreverse a mirar al hombre furioso que tenía delante.

—Candy, eres una adulta. Creo que contraté a una adulta responsable, ¿podrías contarme qué fue lo que pasó?

—Usted tenía razón desde el principio, yo no era apropiada para este trabajo… y al final me lo dejó por lástima…

—No fue por… al principio sí, lo reconozco… pero, Candy, llevas un mes aquí, lo has hecho bien, mi hija te adora y esa es la razón principal por la que te dejé el cargo, no me has dado ni un solo motivo para despedirte y creo que he sido bastante justo con la paga…

—¡Qué no es eso!

—¿Y entonces qué fue?—la discusión se había vuelto acalorada.

—No debió llevarme a esa boda… no debimos romper con los códigos profesionales…

—¿Qué códigos profesionales? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu suegra piensa que soy una cualquiera que anda detrás de tu dinero y dijo que si insistías en dejar a tu hija con una mujer como yo, te la iba a quitar.

—¿Qué?

Las lágrimas ardientes que corrían por las mejillas de Candy dejaban a Albert sin palabras, sin fuerzas, conmovido hasta la médula, pero también con mucha rabia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio, Candy? No sabes toda la angustia que nos habríamos ahorrado.

—Yo no podía dejar que le quitara a la niña. Su hija lo adora… y si lo perdía por mi culpa yo no me lo iba a perdonar jamás…

Luego de un suspiro, Albert se llevó las manos a la frente, después se las puso en la cintura del jean mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. La nobleza de Candy y hasta su grado de ingenuidad lo derritieron, pero el coraje que sentía por su suegra le nublaba el semblante.

—Candy…—se le acercó y al ver que ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, le levantó el rostro tomándola del mentón y de paso le enjugó las lágrimas.

—No se me acerque…—le retiró las manos de su cara.

—¿Por qué?—su voz fue tan suave que casi la acarició.

—Porque no es correcto, se presta para malas interpretaciones.

—A mí no me importa lo que interpreten los demás, tú estás aquí porque has hecho un buen trabajo, mi hija es feliz.

—¿No le importa que se la quiten por necio? ¿Sabe lo que daría yo por tener a la mía? Estaría cumpliendo cinco años también pronto…—Albert tuvo que parpadear para no llorar.

—Candy, cálmate, ¿recuerdas a qué me dedico?

—Es un abogado…

—Exacto. ¿Crees que me dejaría quitar a mi hija con unas acusaciones tan absurdas? Si hay algo que me conozco bien son las leyes, Eleanor solo quiso espantarte, ella no puede quitarme a mi hija.

—¿Está seguro de eso?

—Totalmente. Y bueno, si esa era toda la razón para tu renuncia, ya que está todo aclarado, ¿vas a quedarte?

Respondió con más lágrimas y entonces Albert ya no supo qué hacer. Nervioso miraba hacia todos lados, se frotaba las manos. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan afectada que él mismo se sentía culpable. Era tan pequeña y delicada que bien cabía perfecta en sus brazos para consolarla, pero eso no sería prudente, aunque era lo que sentía hacer.

—Me gustó trabajar aquí. Me gustaba verlos a ustedes dos discutir, convivir… y me gustaba formar parte de ello aunque fuera de lejos… era casi como estar en familia, uno se acostumbra muy fácil.

No pudo aguantarse más y aunque sabía que no era correcto, era algo que le salía del alma y la abrazó, congelándola de impresión. No recordaba la última vez que la habían abrazado. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le provocó taquicardia.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… es que no me habían abrazado en años…

Albert ya no tenía corazón, se le había roto en mil pedazos con cada palabra que ella decía. Cuánto la había juzgado y ahora… no encontraba cómo apartarla de él.

—Tú eres parte de nuestra familia, Candy. Las nanas son muy especiales.

—¿Usted cree?—lo miró con sus ojazos tristones, estirando el cuello.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, ¿me haces un favor?

—Dígame.

—Arréglate, ponte bonita y sécate esas lágrimas y vamos a dar un paseo. En familia.—rompió la carta de renuncia.

—Pero hoy es mi día libre…

—No te estoy pidiendo que trabajes, te estoy invitando a pasear con la familia.

—Papá, Héctor ya no quiere jugar…—apareció la niña agitada y llena de tierra.

—Te pagaré extra si la bañas.—respondió entregándole su hija a Candy.

Cuando Candy terminó de preparar a Savannah, se metió a bañar ella. Mientras se duchaba sintió que se había quitado un gran peso del alma, pero le dio un escalofrío cuando revivió el abrazo de Albert. Pudo sentir otra vez el olor de su perfume, su calor… después de todo, Don Correcto tenía corazón.

Se lavó el pelo para que ya no luciera desastroso, optó por un jean y una blusa de manguillos floreada, sandalias planas. Se maquilló un poco para borrarse los rastros de mala noche, tomó un bolso artesanal y bajó las escaleras. Ya no era lo mismo, cada vez que bajaba un escalón el corazón le latía desenfrenado.

—Ahora estás mucho mejor.—le dijo Albert, ella le dio una sonrisa y el se fijó en sus labios generosos que llevaban un sutil labial rosa. Borrárselo a besos fue un pensamiento inoportuno que le causó escalofríos.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Savannah, emocionada, tomó la mano de ambos.

Albert las llevó a almorzar a un restaurant de sandwiches artesanales en la avenidad, eligieron una mesa en las afueras, para disfrutar de la fresca brisa de la tarde. Savannah los miraba embobada, como si para la niña todo estuviese volviendo a la normalidad, cuando salían con su mamá, recuerdos que cada vez se volvían más borrosos por su tierna edad.

—Buenas tardes, ¿listos para ordenar?—se les acercó un joven mesero.

—Yo quiero un sandwich de jamón y queso, que esté tostado.—se apresuró la pequeña, ganando la simpatía inmediata del mesero. Candy seguía mirando el menú.

—A mí me prepara uno de jamón de pavo y queso suizo, con ensalada.—pidió Albert y luego lanzó una mirada a Candy, alentándola a ordenar.

—Bien, ¿y su esposa qué va a desear?

A Candy se le quedó la boca abierta como un buzón, se puso tan nerviosa que el menú se le cayó de las manos, Albert también se puso raro.

—No… yo no soy… nosotros no…

—Candy, ya puedes ordenar.—la apresuró Albert que no vio necesario que ella hiciera ninguna aclaración.

—Deseo el de pechuga a la parrilla.—contestó aún incómoda y con las mejillas encendidas.

Cuando llegó la comida, la tensión seguֵía ahí para Candy que llevaba un rato prolongado con su sandwich, mientras que padre e hija lucían muy relajados.

—Relájate, todo está bien.—Albert rozó su mano sobre la mesa, electrizándola aún más, volviéndola más nerviosa.

No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, o no quería entenderlo. Seguro se estaba equivocando, su hambre de afecto la estaban llevando a llenarse la cabeza de ideas locas, como le pasó con Stear. Sin embargo, fuera porque Albert tuviera un gran poder de persuadir o porque ella fuera masoquista, no quería perder eso que tenía con ellos.

—¿Tú vas a hacer mi vestido? Papá me dijo que lo que quiero no existe…—Savannah sacó a Candy de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero ser una chica Hulk…

—Vaya… supongo que algo se me ocurrirá…

Se fueron del lugar hacia la casa, pues la soleada tarde se había transformado en una astmósfera de nubes grises y repentinos relámpagos, presagiando un inminente aguacero. Aún era temprano, Albert y Savannah se quedaron en la sala de recreo familiar, Candy se optado por permanecer cerca de ellos en una butaca con su laptop sobre el regazo, buscando en internet ideas sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños que quería la niña.

—Una hormiguita buscaba su casita ¡y aquí la encontró!—gritó Albert atacando la niña a cosquillas y la misma cayó sobre Candy, casi tumbando la computadora.

—¡Oigan! Trato de hacer mi trabajo, saben.

—¿Cuál trabajo? Hoy es tu día libre, suelta eso.—le quitó la laptop.

—¡No! Me estaba entreniendo con la idea…—luchó en vano para que se la devolviera.

—¡Hazle cosquillas a Candy también!—demandó la pequeña celestina.

—No, no, no… ¡cosquillas a mí no!

Pero el diablillo interno poseyó a Albert, incitándolo a hacerle cosquillas sin clemencia. Savannah se reía más que la misma Candy, las risas estaban llenando esa casa que hacía mes se había vuelto melancólica y muda.

—¡Basta! Ya…—Candy estaba roja, tosía de tanto reirse y su pelo lucía alborotado.

Cuando se pusieron de pie y recuperaron la compostura casi se caen al toparse con Eleanor delante de ellos. Albert había olvidado que ella tenía llave, la ocupaba cuando cuidaba de Savannah.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—el semblante jovial de Albert cambió por completo.

—Vine a ver a mi nieta y de paso comprobé mis sospechas.

Esa vez Savannah no se alegró de ver a su abuela, aunque la amaba, porque sabía y presentía que eso afectaría lo que tenía con Candy. Candy se volvió a tensar, el corazón le latía tan de prisa que comenzó a sentirse mal.

—Candy, llévate a la niña.—dijo en un tono tan tranquilo que representaba una sutil amenaza.

—Albert… creo que es mejor que yo me vaya… de todas formas hoy es mi día lib…

—Candy, no te irás a ninguna parte y por favor, llévate a Savannah ahora.

La rubia no se atrevió a replicar más y se llevó a su pequeña jefecita lejos de lo que presentía sería una catástrofe familiar.

—Sabe, fue bueno que haya venido. Ya me enteré de lo que hizo y le reitero mi indignación y mi decepción hacia usted.

—¡Soy yo quién está indignada! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—¡Soy un hombre adulto! Sé perfectamente lo que hago y usted no tiene derecho alguno de humillar a mi empleada y de exponer a mi hija que se encuentra vulnerable a estas situaciones.

—¡Tú ni siquiera estás pensando en tu hija! Eres tú quien la está exponiendo al dejarla en manos de una mujerzuela que quién sabe qué cosas le enseña… ¡es hija de un hombre casado! ¿lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía y no quiero saber cómo es que lo supo usted. Eleanor, no quería llegar a esto, pero te has excedido, quiero que por favor me entregues las llaves y te vayas de mi casa.—le extendió la mano para que se las entregase.

—No puedo creerlo… Mi hija a penas lleva un año muerta… ¿cómo es posible que la sustituyas por esa mujercita?

—¡Es solo una niñera! ¿te has fijado en lo feliz que está Savannah desde que la tiene?

—No soy tonta, Albert… no es solo una niñera para ti, eso se ve a todas luces. Mira, entiendo que eres joven, sé que tarde o temprano querrás rehacer tu vida… pero por Dios, elige una mujer a la altura… Karen era una mujer decente… una gran compañera y adoraba a la niña…

—Karen se había hartado de ser una mujer decente, de ser mi compañera… ¿a caso olvida cómo fue que murió?

—¡Fue una crisis matrimonial! Eso sucede en todos los matrimonios… si tú hubieras estado más tiempo con ella…

—¡Yo estaba trabajando para que a ella y a mi hija no les faltara nada! Eso no era excusa para que hiciera lo que hizo… y aún así, yo seguía amándola, aún cuando…—Albert apretó el puño.

—¡Eso no es cierto! No lo digas, por favor…—Eleanor no quería enfrentar esa verdad.

—Por favor, entrégueme las llaves y salga de mi casa.

—¡No me iré sin mi nieta! ¡Savannah! ¡Savannah!—comenzó a gritar mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su encuentro.

Albert tuvo que llamar a la policía para sacar a la señora, poniendo también una orden de alejamiento en su contra.

—¿Volveré a ver a la abuela?—preguntó triste a Candy mientras esta la preparaba para dormir.

—No lo sé, cielo. Seguro que cuando se le pase el enojo, vendrá a verte.

—Ella dice que olvidé a mamá, pero no es cierto.

—Yo sé que no.

—Yo sueño con ella siempre. Cuando tú me despiertas para ir a la escuela, el sueño se termina y ya mamá no está…

Candy cerró los ojos un instante y dejó salir las lágrimas. Sabía lo que eran esos sueños porque ella aún soñaba con su madre y se despertaba llorando muchas veces. Soñaba también con su hija no-nata.

…

Cuando bajó para organizar el salón y prepararse alguna merienda antes de acostarse, se encontró con Albert que recién llegaba del cuartel, abatido, cansado y derrotado.

—¿Desea que le prepare algo?

—No, gracias.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad…—le dijo y él miró con atención sus ojos compungidos, su boca besable.

—No te preocupes. ¿Se quedó tranquila la niña?

—Un poco triste, pero se durmió… ¿está seguro de que no quiere nada?

—Te quiero a ti.—la dejó con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de caerse de sus cuencas.

—Perdón, no le sigo…

—Que te quedes conmigo un rato, conversemos, hay mucho que no sé de ti…—Candy tragó hondo y se sentó frente a él en el sofá, con las piernas encogidas, a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—Lo que sea, tu familia… sueños, metas, planes…

—No tengo familia. Mi mamá murió, no tengo relación con mi padre ni con otros familiares, soy la oveja negra, como puede ver… ¿y el resto de su familia?—le indagó a él.

—Mi madre vive en Florida con mi hermano menor, mis abuelos están muertos, mi padre es un convicto.

—¡Vaya!

—Todos tenemos esqueletos en el clóset…

—Albert… ¿cómo murió tu esposa?—su sonrisa desapareció.

 _Karen miraba distraída por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial, Albert que recién llegaba la había abrazado por la espalda, ella lentamente le retiró las manos y se volvió hacia él con gesto cansado._

 _—_ _¿Te sientes mal?_

 _—_ _No. Solo estoy aburrida._

 _—_ _Eso puede arreglarse. Podemos salir… no lo sé… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?_

 _—_ _¿No lo entiendes? Estoy aburrida, Albert… estoy aburrida de todo esto. ¿Tú eres feliz con esta vida?_

 _—_ _Sí. Es lo que siempre quisimos… Cariño, se que a veces es un poco abrumador, cuidar a una niña pequeña no debe ser tan fácil, pero lo tenemos todo…_

 _—_ _¡Éramos unos niños cuando queríamos esto! ¿Tú no hubieras querido más?_

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué más podría yo querer?_

 _—_ _Disfrutar más la soltería, haber conocido otras chicas… Tal vez haber cometido locuras… ¡no lo sé!_

 _Albert se llevó las manos al pelo y suspiró. A tres años de una boda por una historia de amor de ensueño, el castillo comenzaba a derrumbarse._

 _—_ _Karen, si necesitas un tiempo para relajarte, yo puedo encargarme de la niña…_

 _—_ _¡No necesito un tiempo! Necesito vivir… Tantos años portándonos bien, tantos años de estudio universitario… ahora… ahora somos un par de cachorros domesticados… ¿y en qué se nos fue la vida?_

 _Karen comenzó a hacer lo que no hizo en sus buenos años. Comenzó a salir a divertirse, reuniones con amistades que acababan en borracheras y en llegadas de madrugada. Trataba de llenar algo que no comprendía ni ella misma._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está Karen?—preguntó Albert llegando cansado, viendo a Eleanor con Savannah de dos años cargada._

 _—_ _Llegó hace un rato. Está acostada._

 _Albert relevó a su suegra con la niña y la dejó en su cuna. Cuando fue a la habitación que aún compartía con su esposa, pese al gran abismo emocional que ahora los distanciaba, la halló efectivamente acostada, con todo y atuendo festivo, ni los tacones se había quitado._

 _Se quedó mirándola en silencio. Él había amado todo de ella, ella lo había amado, no quería perderla, pero era consciente de que hacía tiempo que no la tenía._

 _—_ _¡Escúchame bien! Tu comportamiento es vergonzoso, vas a terminar arruinando tu matrimonio si no te compones y actúas como una mujer decente. Piensa en tu hija._

 _—_ _Si no me he largado aún, es por ella.—respondió ojerosa y desaliñada esa mañana, luego de haber llegado tarde en la noche, pasada de copas._

 _—_ _¿De qué diablos hablas? Tienes un hermoso matrimonio, un hombre maravilloso que te ama…_

 _—_ _¡Buah!—tuvo un ataque de náuseas tan pronto su madre le acercó una taza de café._

 _Hacía una semana que tenía la sospecha, así que se decidió a hacerse una prueba, obteniendo un resultado positivo._

 _—_ _¡Eso es maravilloso! Otro hijo… ¿ves? No todo está perdido, Albert se pondrá tan…_

 _—_ _¡Ya basta, mamá!_

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, no estás contenta?_

 _—_ _¡Este bebé no es de Albert!_

 _—_ _¿Cómo que…? ¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡Sinvergüenza!—abofeteó a su hija que no dejaba de llorar._

 _El mismo día en Karen supo que estaba embarazada de otro hombre, decidió irse. Le dio un beso a la niña, mojándole la mejilla con sus lágrimas. Tomó sus llaves y se marchó. La cabeza le dolía mucho, no pensaba con claridad. Los remordimientos la estaban atacando y la imagen de su hija que estaba abandonando se le repetía una y otra vez hasta que terminó estrellándose en un poste, perdiendo la vida en el acto._

 _Eleanor se encargó de que Albert jamás supiera sobre ese embarazo, iba a romperle el corazón y dañar irreparablemente la imagen que tenía de Karen, la que quería que mantuviera para su hija._

—Lo siento. Lamento que no hayan tenido oportunidad para… arreglarlo.

—Ella dejó de amarme, no hay nada que pueda reparar o revocar eso. Yo pensé que sí, que mi amor era tanto que podía alcanzar para los dos, pero estaba claro que ella no quería esto.

—¿La extraña?

—Cada día menos. Y a veces me siento mal por ello, es como si ella hubiera tenido razón. Habíamos seguido un plan trazado, nunca buscamos nada más, simplemente seguimos un manual al pie de la letra, no nos dimos cuenta que no había la pasiؚón de los años de escuela, pero seguimos corriendo en el maratón, cuando llegamos a la meta, ya estábamos cansados.

Candy se quedó analizando en silencio sus palabras, él mismo permanecía callado, pensando también.

—Al final siempre nos fallan… ¿pero sí cumplió sus otras metas?

—Las que tenía entonces sí. Ahora mi sueño es que mi hija crezca bien, que sea feliz y que nada le quebrante el espíritu. ¿Y las tuyas, Candy?

—Soñaba con una familia normal… pero eso he comprendido que no es posible, para empezar, yo no soy normal y no atraigo al tipo de hombres que desean algo serio… y no los culpo, soy una muñeca rota… así que me he propuesto…

—Espera… ¿por qué una muñeca rota? ¿Tienes idea de lo feo y tétrico que suena eso?

—No puedo tapar el sol con un dedo… vengo de una familia disfuncional, he sido perturbada sexualmente desde niña, creí haberme enamorado de mi padrastro a los trece años… he salido con puros patanes y a los diecisiete estaba embarazada… y lo perdí porque ni eso pude hacer bien… traer al mundo a una niña sana…

—¡Candy! Basta, eres muy dura contigo mismo. No ha sido tu culpa…—la atrajo hacia él.

—Todos somos dueños de nuestros actos… fueron mis decisiones…—se desplomó a llorar.

—Todos nos equivocamos. Eres joven, hermosa… estoy seguro de que mereces otra oportunidad…

—¡Mentira!

—¿Ahora soy un mentiroso?—le alzó la cara que tenía empapada en llanto para que lo enfrentara.

—Usted solo quiere hacerme sentir bien, me tiene lástima…

—Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad, yo te admiro. Y aprovecho para decirte que me equivoqué contigo, te juzgué mal… y tú no me has dejado de sorprender cada día… eres preciosa, Candy… por dentro, por fuera… aún con todos estos…—acarició algunos de sus tatuajes visibles.

Las lágrimas se le volvieron a salir, él la estaba acariciando, con sus manos y con sus palabras. Estaban tan cerca… quería cobijarse en su regazo y antes de saberlo, lo estaba besando.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo y comentarios y el hecho de que a través de las circunstancias plasmadas en esta trama se hayan abierto a contar sus experiencias e incluso a analizar nuestra condición humana que no esta excenta de prejuicios. Agradezco esto porque eso convierte esta historia en algo más que un escrito de entretenimiento, sino algo que puede llegar a los corazones y llevarnos a autoevaluarnos como persona y ser cada vez mejores y más compresivos y tolerantes hacia la diversidad.**

 **Bendiciones,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	7. Chapter 7

**Róbame el corazón**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

El corazón de Albert dio un vuelco inexplicable mientras ella lo besaba. No pensaba detenerla y no sabía por qué, ya que claramente no era correcto, pero la necesidad y la vehemencia con que ella lo estaba besando, con la fuerza con que había tomado su nuca para besarlo con desenfreno, era como si su vida dependiera de eso y no pudo detenerla. Tampoco quería que se detuviera, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que él también necesitaba ese contacto, pero no era simplemente eso. Necesitaba tenerla a ella. Tomó el control él, incrementando la fuerza y la pasión de ese beso. La acarició con la delicadeza y la suavidad que lo caracterizaba, pero con el fervor de un hombre desesperado de amor y deseo.

Terminó sobre ella, sin parar de besarla y ya había metido sus manos debajo de su suéter para acariciar sus pechos. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Ella lo sabía.

-¡Oh Dios! Detente…-dijo a penas respirando, pero con determinación mientras trataba de apartarlo.

-Candy…-se detuvo, pero desconcertado, como si hubiese caído estrellado en el suelo luego de un vuelo tan alto.

-¡Siempre hago lo mismo! Perdóneme… ¡Dios, es cierto! Soy una… zorra…-se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando.

-No, Candy, por Dios, no… Yo también quería besarte. Yo también necesitaba que esto pasara.

-Lo arruiné todo, como siempre… ¡Me odio tanto!-gritó golpeándose a sí misma por no tener dominio de sus propias emociones.

-Candy, ya… no seas tan dura contigo misma. No pasa nada. Eres una chica hermosa, especial… cualquier hombre querría besarte… yo llevaba mucho queriendo hacerlo…

Se le acercó otra vez, porque quería barrer con toda esa histeria inoportuna, borrarle esos estigmas de prejuicio con los que siempre había cargado. Volvió a tomar sus labios, pero ella lo rechazó rotundamente.

-No… no sea condescendiente. Un hombre como usted jamás me tomaría en serio…

-Un hombre como yo jamás te vería como un juego.- con toda la dulzura que pudieran mostrar esos hermosos ojos celeste, acaricio su mejilla y trató de secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Sabe todas las veces que me han dicho lo mismo?

-Yo no soy igual a ningún imbécil con el que hayas salido, Candy.- se lo dijo con cierto grado de rabia, pero compasivo a la vez.

-Hágame un favor.- Se alejó aún más.

-Candy, yo entiendo que…

-No sea amable conmigo. No me trate como si fuéramos grandes amigos… no haga contacto físico conmigo… mejor tráteme con la frialdad de antes, es mejor así para los dos.

-No creo que eso sea posible ya…

-O me trata como un jefe a su empleada o renuncio. Esta vez es en serio.-dijo en alta voz, con dureza, pero con lágrimas quemándole los ojos y oprimiéndole el corazón.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, así será.- dijo firme y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Ella se quedó llorando en silencio, pero por dentro gritaba como si se estuviera sacando un puñal que le había sido clavado en el corazón. Se sentía fatal, sobre todo, porque ella era la que había iniciado aquellos besos, ella misma se había expuesto a romperse el corazón y pretendía culparlo a él por sus impulsos.

En su habitación, luego de desvestirse, la rabia que llevaba conteniendo acabó por explotar, dando un fuerte puño sobre el buró. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su suerte y frustrado se metió en la ducha. Inevitablemente ese episodio con Candy dio paso a otros recuerdos nada gratos, como el fracaso de su matrimonio. Concluyó que nada en la vida es certero, que nunca se terminaba de conocer a las personas; Karen había sido el vivo ejemplo de ello. Pero hacía tiempo que el recuerdo de su esposa había dejado de atormentarlo, ahora tenía un nuevo insomnio, una nueva frustración, Candy.

Candy despertó a la siguiente mañana antes de que sonara el despertador. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado y de haber dormido mal dos noches consecutivas. Se lavó la cara con afán, tratando de borrar todo rastro de desvelo y dolor. Fue a despertar a Savannah, pero comprobando que aún era temprano, decidió dejarla dormir un poco más. Se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa como un angelito. Le acarició el pelo mientras sonreía con nostalgia, imaginando siempre a su hija fallecida. La tapó con su cobija, Albert que se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta sin que ella supiera, se retiró antes de que se fueran a cruzar.

-Soñé que ya era mi cumpleaños.-despertó Savannah con mucho ánimo.

-¿Ah sí? Espero que no te hayas atascado de pastel, te dolerá el estómago…

-No comí pastel, tú me despertaste antes de que lo probara.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a dejarte tarde en la escuela porque quieras comer pastel en tus sueños.

Se esmeró con la niña esa mañana. Le hizo un peinando muy elaborado y creativo. La vistió preciosa como siempre y se mostró muy complaciente en el desayuno.

-Hice waffles extra por si le interesan.- le dijo Albert que como de costumbre se servía una taza de café negro.

-No gracias. No me esperen para cenar. Tengo mucho trabajo.- en ningún momento se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Pero por qué?- su hija se puso triste y el corazón se le estrujó.

-Ya te lo dije, cielo, papi tiene mucho trabajo, pero iremos a la playa el domingo.

-¡Sí! ¿Escuchaste, Candy? ¡ _Iremos_ a la playa!-Candy suspiró.

-Me alegro. Sé que se divertirán mucho.

-¡Y tú también! Tú irás con nosotros, ¿verdad, papi?-suspiraron ambos.

-Acábate el desayuno o llegarás tarde.- fue todo lo que dijo y besó a la niña antes de irse sin mirar siquiera a Candy.

No fue fácil fingir indiferencia en los próximos días. Lo cierto es que ambos sufrían y se veían constantemente en momentos incómodos. Ella buscó distraerse como pudiera en sus horas libres cuando Savannah estaba en la escuela o cuando dormía. Trataban de evitarse a toda costa. Se le rompió el corazón cuando la niña le había suplicado que los acompañara a la playa, Candy tomó como excusa que era su día libre, prometiéndole llevarla al Comicon que se llevaría a cabo el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Se lo pasaron bien en la playa?- le preguntó Candy a la niña el lunes mientras la preparaba para la escuela.

-¡Sí! Hice un castillo de arena con otro niño. Lo invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños porque su mamá conoce a mi papá. Papá dijo que se conocieron cuando ellos también eran pequeños. Cuando salimos de la playa, fuimos juntos a comer. Ella se llama Annie, es divertida. Y es muy linda, creo que a mi papá le gustó.

Eso último hizo que el rostro de Candy se tensara y que el corazón le latiera más de prisa. Se puso muy seria y pensó en lo descarado que era, a penas habían pasado unos días de haberle dicho que era hermosa y especial y ya estaba por clavarle los colmillos a otra.

-¡Ouch! Candy, me estás dando muchos tirones…

-Lo siento.-dijo soltando el peine y respirando profundo.

Era viernes y como lo prometido era deuda, Candy llevaría a Savannah al Comicon. Ambas usarían un cosplay de Harley Quinn. Se veían espectaculares. Savannah era la niña más feliz del mundo en ese momento cuando Candy la maquillaba y le hacía dibujitos en la cara. Ella por su parte se veía impresionante, no como la niña que se veía como una tierna versión de ella, Candy estaba muy sexy con aquella camiseta ajustada, el pantalón corto de cuero y las medias de agujeros y las sensuales botas de tacón. El maquillaje, todo…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi hija?

-Le prometí llevarla al Comicon conmigo… ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Mírate como estás! No voy a permitir que salgas así con mi hija.

-No, papá, ¡yo quiero ir!-su hija se puso a llorar y Candy se comenzó a molestar.

-Si no lo sabe, esto es un cosplay, tenemos que ir vestidos de un personaje.

-¿Y no pudiste escoger uno más adecuado? Pareces una mujerzuela de esquina.-le dijo apartándola un momento, que solo ella lo oyera.

-¡Es un cosplay!-se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad y lo retó con la mirada.

-No me importa lo que sea, si quieres seguir trabajando aquí, debes darle un buen ejemplo a mi hija y mantener una postura profesional.-volvió a tomarla por el brazo.

-¿Me está chantajeando?

-Tómalo como quieras, pero así no saldrás y menos con mi hija.

La niña comenzó a llorar aún más y Candy ya no podía soportarlo. Quería golpear a Albert y apartarlo de su camino por arruinar un momento tan perfecto.

-Parte de mi trabajo es que la niña tenga recreación, en ese evento verá a muchos niños disfrazados como ella, será una experiencia que jamás olvidará. Ha estado muy entusiasmada y usted viene a arruinar todo con su moral y sus prejuicios como siempre. Estaba feliz hasta que llegó usted de aguafiestas.

Savannah se había sentado en uno de los escalones, desconsolada. Albert resopló y le dedicó a Candy una mirada resentida, la cual ella le mantuvo con irreverente desafío.

-Está bien. Pueden ir. Pero yo las acompañaré.-esa última parte no dejó muy contenta a Candy.

-¿Usted? Nah, usted no encajaría en un evento como ese…

-Lo tomas o lo dejas.-le advirtió con carácter.

-Está bien… pero ni crea que irá en esas fachas de señorón. Hay que trabajar en su maquillaje y su atuendo…

-¿Qué? No, no, no, ni lo sueñes. Dije que las iba a acompañar, no que iba a hacer el ridículo…

-Usted solo se metió en este lío, aténgase a las consecuencias.

Candy hizo de tripas corazón para crear el cosplay de Albert como el joker del Escuadrón Suicida. Buscó en el cuarto de almacenamiento artículos que aún conservaba de la que fuera su tienda y dio con un spray de pelo en color verde. Cuando Albert se miró en el espejo estuvo a punto de infartar, pero era tanta la emoción de su hija que terminó cediendo.

Llegaron al evento y aunque habían mil personas más que habían escogido los mismos cosplay, ellos se robaron el show. Les tomaron fotografías, muchas personas pidieron ser fotografiados con ellos. Conocieron incluso gente que era famosa y premiadas por sus cosplay. Albert tuvo que reconocer que se lo pasó de lujo, pero la que más disfrutó fue su hija. Una vez más, le debía una a Candy.

-Son una familia genial. Solo les falta tener al niño para que sea el pequeño joker…-les comentó alguien y ese fue otro momento incómodo para la terca y necia pareja.

…

Cuando Candy terminó de preparar a la niña para dormir, quien no tardó en rendirse debido al excitante día que había tenido, se volvió a encontrar con Albert al salir de la habitación de la pequeña. Aún estaba disfrazada y Albert sintió el corazón alborotársele como siempre.

-Quería darle las gracias por dejar que esto sucediera. Su hija nunca lo olvidará.

-Soy quien te agradece tu paciencia y dedicación. Sobre todo tu paciencia.-le sonrió con la cara aún disfrazada como el joker.

-A la orden siempre.-contestó jovial e hizo el saludo militar.

-También quería disculparme por haber dicho que parecías una mujerzuela de esquina, yo…

-No se preocupe, me han dicho cosas peores.-se encogió de hombros.

-No fue una comparación justa… tú te veías… te ves increíble. Eres muy buena en lo que haces.

Se quedaron mirándose por largos segundos, la tensión y la necesidad de acercarse era palpable, pero ninguno hacía nada por romper la distancia. Estaban muy cerca y muy lejos a la vez. Él la miraba con intensidad, estuvo a punto de acercarse y robarle un beso que sabía que podía costarle todo. Pero deseaba tanto besarla…

-Buenas noches, señor Andrew.-se retiró a su habitación.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola! Primero que nada, me disculpo por la larga espera. Hubo circunstancias en mi vida que tuve que resolver y mi inspiración entre otras cosas se vieron afectadas. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y los mensajes de aliento durante mi inusual ausencia. Yo nunca dejaría una historia inconclusa y mucho menos defraudaría a quienes me han apoyado tanto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque soy y seré siempre Terrytana, pongo el corazón en cada capítiulo de esta historia y le pongo el mismo empeño que a mis terryfics. Este fic será corto, pues su trama así lo requiere. A pesar de todos los pro y contra que ha traído escribir este fic, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto y lo he disfrutado. No sé si vuelva a escribir para Albert, puede que sí, puede que no, todo depende de mi inspiraciòn y ella siempre se inclina por mi hermoso rebelde, pero si me ocurre alguna otra idea donde encaje nuestro adorado príncipe, no duraré en compartirla con ustedes.**

 **Abrazos,**

 **Wendy G.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Albert se fue a su habitación para despojarse del "disfraz" y quedó totalmente desnudo, solo con el maquillaje de la cara. Se miró en el espejo del baño con ironía, sonrió con cierta melancolía. Pasó un día increíble, se había divertido. No recordó la última vez en que se había divertido de verdad. No era que hubiese tenido una mala vida, sino que con Candy en su vida, se estaba cuestionando si quizás tenía un erróneo concepto de lo que es diversión. Sí había disfrutado de la insensatez de la adolescencia, incluso en la universidad, aunque siempre se enfocó en no desperdiciar su futuro ni el dinero de sus padres, también se permitió hacer algunas locuras. Pero entonces se casó tan pronto como terminó su carrera y obtuvo el empleo soñado. Diversión se convirtió en compartir en familia barbacoas y fechas especiales. Salir con otras parejas también casadas y conversar sobre lo cotidiano, de las travesuras de sus hijos, de los ascensos en los empleos y dónde pasarían las vacaciones familiares ese año. Descubrió, mientras aún se miraba en el espejo como el Guasón, que eso solo había sido rutina. Diversión era el reto que enfrentaba con Candy y sus ocurrencias día a día. Diversión era dejarse convencer de los métodos nada convencionales de Candy para mantener feliz a su hija.

Sin lugar a dudas, había amado a Karen. Con ella había pisado suelo seguro, o eso había pensado. Era algo que estaba predestinado, arreglado con anticipación, como su carrera, la casa que tendría, la cantidad de hijos que engendraría. Candy era arena movediza. Lo incierto de la relación que tenían lo frustraba, pero a la vez le resultaba excitante el que por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a un verdadero desafío.

-¡Te enamoraste! Era obvio.-dijo Archie mientras aceptaba el trago que Albert le extendía en el salón de la casa.

-No me enamoré. Me gusta, me llama la atención, bueno, ¡me atrae! Pero…

-Te la quieres coger.- dijo el irreverente amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No! Y cuida tu vocabulario, mi hija debe andar por ahí…

-Entonces no estás enamorado, pero te atrae… y no te la quieres _coger_ \- susurró la última palabra.

-Archie…

-No estás enamorado, definitivamente no lo estás…

-Eso te dije.

-¡Estás que te mueres por ella!-se burló y luego terminó de un trago su whisky.

Como por cosa del diablo, apareció Candy ese sábado en la tarde. Llegó con el pelo teñido de azul y gris, los labios pintados de un negro brillante, jeans ajustados con agujeros, camiseta corta y botas. Albert no fue capaz de actuar normal. Se había puesto nervioso, no dijo ni una palabra, solo la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?

-Hola, Candy. Te ves fabulosa, ¿verdad, Albert?-lo codeó Archie.

-Sí tú lo dices…-murmuró el rubio, pero no podía apartar la vista de la pecosa, no podía esperar menos de ella.

-Sí, bueno… yo no estoy trabajando hoy porque el generoso señor Andrew me dio el día libre… por lo que también pude despojarme del uniforme de chacha.-sonrió con coquetería y a Albert le hirvió la sangre el hecho de que Archie no fuera inmune a los encantos de Candy.

-¿En serio le pusiste un uniforme, Al?-preguntó Archie incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo le dije que mientras esté trabajando se vistiera… _normal_.

-Pero como no estoy trabajando…

-¡Pero estás aquí!-reclamó Albert.

-¡Vivo aquí! El contrato decía que yo debía… ¿cuál era esa palabra dominguera que usted utilizó? ¡Ah, sí! Pernoctar.

-¡Candy!- Savannah apareció corriendo de algún lugar y casi la tumba con su efusivo abrazo.

-Hola, linda.-Candy la cargó.

-Papá, ¿me compras un _lipstick_ negro como el de Candy?

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir.- le quitó la niña a Candy y él mismo la llevó a su habitación

Candy se quedó conversando con Archie, analizó como podían ser amigos él y Albert. La diferencia entre ambos era abismal.

-No es que le tenga miedo a los tatuajes, solo que creo que no amo nada lo suficiente como para llevarlo en la piel… aunque bueno… algo sobre el baloncesto estaría bien. Sí, creo que romperé el hielo con eso…

-Me parece bien. Y siendo tu primer tatuaje, te sugiero que te lo hagas… aquí…-le subió la manga a su camiseta para señalarle el lugar en el brazo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, se me ocurre un canasto con el balón y tal vez el logo de tu equipo… en esta área…-rozó la piel de Archie con sus dedos, dando trazos imaginarios.

-¿Se la están pasando bien?-la voz de Albert irrumpió en la camaradería que Candy y Archie habían formado.

Archie no le hizo caso a Albert, parecía que ni se inmutó. Candy por alguna razón se había inquietado, aunque no decía nada, puso cara de niña atrapada en alguna travesura. Los ojos furiosos de Albert la miraban con intensidad.

-Bueno, los dejo para que sigan haciendo… lo que sea que estaban haciendo cuando llegué. Buenas noches…-iba a retirarse.

-¿No vas a ver la NBA? Hoy es el último juego, Candy.-Albert miró a su amigo con ganas de estrangularlo.

-¿Hoy es el último?-preguntó con repentina euforia, como si se hubiese transformado en otra persona.

-Sí y ya hicimos las apuestas, ¿le entras?

-¡Pero claro! Esperen, ¿qué estamos apostando?

-Es una apuesta sencilla de cien dólares. ¿A cuál equipo le vas?

-A los Troyians, Obvio…

-¡Muy bien! Al, creo que somos dos contra ti…

-Me da igual, perdedores.

-¿Puedo hacer una modificación en la apuesta?-preguntó Candy y miró a Albert con malicia.

-No, aceptas la apuesta como está o te retiras. Estás a tiempo.-le dijo Albert cruzando los brazos con arrogancia.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué tenías pensado, Candy?

-Pues algo menos tradicional y divertido… Si Albert gana, se lleva el dinero, pero si pierde… tú te llevas el dinero y yo… le hago un tatuaje.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! No estoy borracho ni loco, sabes…- la tomó por el delgado brazo.

-¿A qué le teme, señor Andrew? ¿A caso no está seguro de su equipo?-le sonrió burlonamente mientras le clavaba sus ojos verdes y directos, desafiándolo.

-Está bien, Candy. Dos podemos jugar este juego. Creo que yo también quiero hacer unas modificaciones en la apuesta.

-A ver…- Candy cruzó los brazos con un gesto desdeñoso.

-Si yo pierdo, Archie se lleva el dinero y tú me tatúas, pero si gano, no solo me quedo con el dinero, sino que el desafío que te daré no te lo revelaré hasta el final.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no se vale!-se quejó.

-¿Quién teme ahora?-preguntó con sarcasmo mientras la miraba disfrutando cada segundo de ese desconcierto.

-¡Hecho!-dijo y le extendió la mano para sellar el trato.-el roce despertó en ambos emociones que no demostraron.

El juego comenzó. Llenos de tensión, Albert y Candy se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarse. Realmente, les preocupaba más la confusión y la maraña de sentimientos que iban naciendo, que el resultado de la dichosa apuesta. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas y en seguida apartaban la vista cuando el otro se percataba.

-¡Vamos! ¡Joder! ¡Tenía el puto balón en sus malditas manos!-Archie se había transformado, la NBA tenía ese poder.

-Archie, ¿quieres calmarte y sentarte, por favor? No nos dejas ver.-se impacientó Albert.

-Creo que debimos apostar contra él.-le susurró Candy a Albert, teniendo que acercársele un poco más.

-¿Te arrepientes, pequeña Candy?-tomó con ternura su mentón.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y no me llame pequeña.- se alejó otra vez de él.

-¡Eso es! ¡Demuéstrenle a esos hijos de perra quiénes mandan en esa cancha!-Candy y Albert suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, solo Archie se estaba tomando a pecho el juego.

Hubo un momento en que el juego se había vuelto aburrido, Candy se levantó para ir al baño. A penas había puesto su trasero en el inodoro para orinar, los gritos de Archie que se escucharon hasta allí le indicaron la victoria.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- exclamó Archie y de la emoción cargó a Candy, luego de soltarla se puso a bailar como un tarado.

-Ahora, lo que acordamos. Dale su dinero… y ve pensando en el tatuaje que quieres…-dijo Candy y se unió a la ridícula danza de Archie.

Varios días después Albert encontró a Candy en el cuarto de juegos trabajando en unos diseños mientras Savannah se había quedado dormida viendo su película favorita por enésima vez.

-La llevaré a la cama en un momento. Quise esperar a que estuviera bien dormida para que no se ponga necia si la despierto de repente…

-No te preocupes, yo la llevaré. ¿En qué trabajas?

-En mi corazón. Es hora de cubrir esta asquerosa cicatriz.-se señaló el pecho que la blusa no cubría.

-No me parece asquerosa. Creo que es una medalla por lo fuerte que has sido, los retos que has enfrentado y superado…-con su dedo índice acarició la cicatriz y ella tembló, se quedaron mirándose.

-¿Qué le parece mi diseño para cubrirla?

Candy le mostró el dibujo de un corazón humano normal, pero con costuras, heridas y rasguños. Albert se quedó analizando el dibujo que era triste y trágico, pero misteriosamente fabuloso. Candy lo observaba impaciente, esperando su opinión.

-No está mal tu diseño, pero pienso que no es necesario. Eres muy bella, así como estás.

-Es fácil decirlo para usted, pero no tiene idea de cómo se siente que te miren con repulsión todo el tiempo.

-No dije que era fácil estar en tu lugar, solo te dije la forma en que yo te veo, pero eres dueña de tu vida. Es tu decisión. Si eso te hace sentir más segura…

-¡No soy insegura! Solo tengo un poco de vanidad… y eso no es malo.

-Por supuesto que no, está muy bien. Y hablando de diseño… ya elegí el mío.

-¿Ah, sí?-el cambio de tema cambió la atmósfera tensa por una de abierta curiosidad.

-Es algo sencillo y discreto…

-Sabe, olvídelo. Yo solo hice esa apuesta para fastidiarlo, no tiene que hacerlo…

-Quiero hacerlo. Además, no quiero que vayas por ahí diciendo que soy un cobarde y que no tengo palabra. No puedo permitir que manches mi reputación.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y en qué pensó?

-Una fecha. El día del nacimiento de mi hija en números romanos. Es sencillo, discreto y tiene mucho significado.

-Me parece perfecto. Le sacaré una cita con mi artista…

-Pero… ¿no ibas a hacérmelo tú?

-Señor Andrew, si va a tatuarse, debe escoger un lugar con buena reputación, certificado por el departamento de salubridad, con los equipos necesarios, etcétera, etcétera.

…

El siguiente sábado, Candy trabajaba arduamente, porque el domingo sería el cumpleaños de Savannah, día que la niña había estado esperando con ansias por muchos meses. Como aún estaba trabajando en el peculiar vestuario de chica Hulk del que su jefecita se había antojado, le tocó a Albert acostarla porque no quiso interrumpir la dedicada labor de Candy.

-¿Y cuando me despierte ya será mi cumpleaños?

-Sí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, serás más vieja. Ahora, duérmete.-los ojos se le cerraron en seguida, pues realmente estaba agotada. Albert la arropó y al mirar el buró se percató de una foto enmarcada sobre este. Una que les tomaron a los tres caracterizados como el Escuadrón Suicida. Tomó la foto un momento y le causó nostalgia. Pensó que tenían todo para ser una familia, solo bastaba querer intentarlo. Reconoció que se había enamorado y le dolía mucho. Le dolía no poder hacer nada, verla todos los días, no poder besarla, no poder convencerla de darse una oportunidad.

-Ya casi termino…-dijo Candy bostezando cuando él se le apareció. Orgullosamente ella le mostraba el tutú morado que había fabricado y el leotardo verde que incluía relleno en las mangas para simular bíceps e ingeniosamente también le había integrado abdominales.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé, pero gracias.-dijo con fingida arrogancia y le sonrió de esa manera que lo derrotaba.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero creo que lo mejor que nos pasó a Savannah y a mí fue el haber coincidido contigo. Eres justo lo que ella necesitaba y no sabes lo agradecido que me siento. Contigo y con Archie…

-¿Archie?

-Yo no pensé que fueras adecuada para encargarte a mi hija y me lo repetí cuando te encontré en aquel club… bailando semidesnuda para otros hombres…

-¡Intentaba ganarme la vida!-puso una actitud defensiva.

-Eso fue lo que Archie me hizo ver esa noche, por eso le agradezco el haberme arrastrado a ese dichoso club.

-Usted salió como alma que lleva el diablo tan pronto me vio.

-Bueno, no fue fácil de digerir. La chica que me estaba solicitando el puesto de niñera estaba bailando en una mesa ante la mirada lasciva de un montón de hombres y pensé que había hecho bien en no considerarte para el puesto.

-¿Y qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Te vi llorar mientras contabas un gran fajo de billetes. Te veías tan culpable, tan miserable, te vi sufriendo… te di una oportunidad. Creo que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, no era posible tanta casualidad.

Los ojos de ella estaban aguados, estaban tan cerca. Sus cuerpos temblaban, suplicando por abrazarse. Albert no aguantó más, se le acercó y la comenzó a besar con fuerza y pasión. La necesitaba tanto, ya la tenía en su vida, pero la necesitaba en su carne y en su ser. Necesitaba vencer el frío de la soledad con sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo que parecía desaparecer por completo en sus fuertes brazos.

-Basta… detente, por favor, te lo suplico…-lo empujó suavemente.

-¿Por qué, Candy?

-Porque… eres todo lo que tengo. Tú y tu hija son todo lo que tengo y no los quiero arruinar.

-¿Pero arruinarnos cómo? Si lo único que has hecho es salvarnos…

-No soy buena, Albert. No sería una buena madre, mucho menos una buena esposa y cuando lo descubras me vas a dejar y me vas a hacer daño.

-Déjame demostrarte que no, por favor…-volvió a besarla y cerró su estrecha cintura en sus manos grandes y afables, besó su cuello y Candy pensó que moriría allí mismo. Se desató la pasión en ellos. Él le había bajado el vestido hasta la cintura y ella, sentada sobre la mesa en la que hacía un rato trabajaba, lo abrazó con las piernas. Estaba tan dispuesta a dejarse llevar y Albert se sentía en la gloria. Iba a cargarla para llevarla a su habitación y hacerle el amor como se merecía.

El sonido del celular de Albert los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Candy se sintió avergonzada y comenzó a acomodarse el vestido nuevamente.

-No, Candy. Otra vez no… ¿Cómo te hago entender que te necesito? Me enamoré de ti, no quise que sucediera, te lo juro, pero… pasó y no puedo hacer nada… y tú también sientes algo, te enamoraste…

-¡No es cierto!-gritó con llanto.

-Si no lo fuera, no estarías tan afectada.

-Yo… tal vez tengas razón. Pero no estoy lista, Albert… no estoy lista.

-Entonces te daré el tiempo que necesites, no voy a presionarte, pero por favor no trates de negar que me quieres.

-¡No se suponía que me enamorara de ti!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero no voy a huir de esto ni voy a dejar que salgas huyendo. Ya no eres aquella chiquilla perdida de 18 años. Somos adultos y debemos enfrentar esto como tal.

-Albert, yo estoy muy cansada, estoy agotada. Déjame pensar…

-Descansa, Candy. Pero no te vas a escapar de mí.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por comentar, darme ánimo y apoyo.**

 **Besos, Wendy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap** **ítulo 9**

* * *

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- despertó de súbito y se llevó una mano al pecho porque el corazón se le había alocado.

-¡Que hoy es mi cumpleaños!- anunció Savannah presa de la emoción, aún en pijama.

-Savannah, son las siete de la mañana…-bostezó mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

-Savannah, te dije que la dejaras descansar. ¿Por qué eres tan desobediente?- entró Albert a la habitación para llevarse a la niña.

-No le grite, es una niña. Mi alarma iba a sonar en unos minutos de todas formas…-se cubrió de inmediato las piernas desnudas que revelaban el short de su pijama, pues sintió la mirada de Albert sobre ellas.

Cuando ambos se retiraron, Candy se aseó y se puso una ropa cómoda para comenzar con los preparativos. Era su día libre, pero decidió auto-contratarse como anfitriona infantil de la fiesta, cosa que no disgustaba a su jefe en lo absoluto y mucho menos a la homenajeada.

-¡Oh, vaya!-exclamó al ver a Albert metido de lleno en la cocina, preparando el típico desayuno americano.

-Tienes una gran misión hoy, deberías comer fuerte.-le puso un plato que humeaba y olía fantástico.

-Usted debería dejar los tribunales y dedicarse a las artes culinarias. Está delicioso.- lo halagó con la boca llena.

-Tal vez, pero prefiero hacer papilla a mis colegas en la corte. Es más emocionante.-contestó haciéndose el importante mientras le daba un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¿Cuándo traen mi pastel?-Savannah apenas había tocado el desayuno, toda su euforia estaba reservada para la fiesta.

-Viene al mediodía, pero si no comes, lo cancelaré.-la amenazó Albert estratégicamente.

-Pero es que ya estoy llena…

-No te acabaste ni la mitad. Ya sabes lo que te pasa si no comes, no creces.

-¡Mentira! Candy come todo el tiempo y no creció.

-Ejem… ¿disculpa?-se indignó la aludida.

Albert trato de aguantar la risa, pero no fue capaz. Candy lo fulminó con la mirada y se retiró, no sin antes dejarle los platos sucios de mala gana a Albert. Se puso a decorar el área del patio donde sería la fiesta. Puso globos y otros colgantes con motivo de súper héroes. Preparó canastillas de dulces y junto con la niña rellenó la piñata en forma de Hulk. Recibió una llamada indicándole que pronto le entregarían el pastel y los entremeses y como había terminado con la decoración, decidió comenzar a preparar a la cumpleañera para su gran día.

Cuando Candy atavió a su pequeña heroína, se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Le había colocado la parte superior del disfraz de chica Hulk y rió al verle los brazos musculosos que le había preparado con relleno y aquellos abdominales ficticios. El elaborado y original tutù morado le daba el toque femenino e infantil que necesitaba, seguido de unas medias verdes y sus zapatillas converse también moradas. La hizo trenzas para su comodidad durante la fiesta para luego perfeccionar su obra con un antifaz hecho con pintura facial y joyas en calcomanía.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaban los invitados, así que Candy decidió arreglarse también, pero justo cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, tocaron a la puerta, y como Albert no se inmutó si quiera para atender, ella fue.

-Deben ser los de la casa de brincos que renté…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un joven alto y flacucho apareció con un arreglo floral y preguntando por Candy White.

-¿Son para mí?-preguntó incrédula y miró hacia afuera con desconfianza.

-¿Es usted Candy White?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces son para usted.-insistió el joven extendiéndole las flores.

Candy estaba en shock, nunca en su vida le habían regalado flores. Estaba nerviosa, miró hacia Albert, pero él siguió enfocado en otras cosas, como si a pesar de estar en el mismo espacio, él se encontrara en otra dimensión. Leyó la tarjeta.

 ** _`Gracias por ser parte de nuestras vidas_**

 ** _Tu presencia nos hizo florecer`_**

Miró a Albert quien le guiño un ojo y se le fue acercando lentamente. No lo podía creer, sus ojos estaban tan aguados que las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban los girasoles?-preguntó mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No fue tan difícil.- respondió y le acarició la nuca donde ella tenía un discreto tatuaje de girasol, mismo que él había besado en aquellos días en que la pasión los había consumido.

-No pensé que lo hubieras notado… o que te gustara…

-Me gusta todo de ti, Candy. Con gusto te seguiría descubriendo todos los que tengas…-se lo dijo al oído y le besó la nunca donde se encontraba la diminuta flor. Sintió que se le iba el aliento.

-Sé más discreto, la niña debe estar por ahí…-estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Y tienes miedo de que se desmaye de alegría si nos ve juntos?-él también sabía usar el sarcasmo a su favor.

-Yo… tengo que prepararme… para la fiesta… porque soy la anfitriona… gracias por las flores, están hermosas.

Se giró para marcharse, pero a medio camino volteó y se quedó mirándolo desde allí, tuvo un breve impulso y le plantó un beso en los labios, en señal de agradecimiento y muchas cosas más. Le dejó una sonrisa de idiota y desapareció para prepararse.

Ella también tenía un atuendo especial para esa ocasión y aunque si bien pretendía caracterizar a una animadora infantil, en sus formas adultas se veía sensual, aunque encantadoramente tierna.

Los niños comenzaron a llegar, eran compañeros de escuela. Iban acompañados en su mayoría por sus madres, mujeres refinadas o que fingían serlo. Bien vestidas, estiradas y con un abierto y mal disimulado coqueteo hacia Albert cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad.

Como único requisito impuesto por la misma Savannah, cada niño debía caracterizar un súper héroe, así que Candy les hacía alguna figura en globo que representara a cada personaje.

-El martillo de Thor…-le entregó el globo al pequeño que se fue más que contento a jugar.

Mientras Candy estaba visiblemente ocupada entreteniendo a los niños, cosa que se le daba excelente, Albert era abarcado por la que fuera su cuñada.

-Todo se ve muy bien. Savannah parece feliz…-le comentó mientras le aceptaba un refrigerio.

-Lo está. Su felicidad es mi mayor prioridad.

-Sé que eres un buen padre, un gran hombre, me consta. No soy quien para meterme en tu vida, pero mamá está sufriendo mucho desde que no ve a la niña.-Albert suspiró.

-Yo no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero tu madre excedió los límites.

-¡Tía Mandy!-oportunamente Savannah interrumpió la tediosa conversación.

-Hola, preciosa. ¡Qué grande estás!-exclamó mientras la cargaba.

-Es que ya cumplo seis… ¿y la abuela?-tanto la joven tía como su padre se pusieron incómodos.

-Ella no pudo venir porque tiene achaques de anciana, pero te mandó su regalo. ¿Quieres abrirlo?

Tía y sobrina estaban entretenidas, los niños disfrutaban de la casa de brincos, así que Candy se vio libre por un momento. Iba a dirigirse hacia Albert, pero en ese momento, una morena alta, con una elegancia imponente se acercaba a Albert con paso firme, sonriendo con todo el dominio que pudieran demostrar unos ojos azul profundo.

 _Es muy bonita. Creo que a mi papá le gustó.-_ recordó a la vez que la vio abordar por completo a Albert, con aquél escote pronunciado que mostraba unos pechos enormes en comparación con los de Candy. Operados, se dijo Candy con desdén, pero una gran inseguridad crecía dentro de sí, sintiéndose ridícula de repente al encontrarse en aquél atuendo que la dejaba en total desventaja.

Caminó a toda prisa, queriendo marcharse cuanto antes, necesitaba respirar un momento. Su corazón latía furioso. Odiaba que Albert pareciera tan a gusto con ella y se llenó de desconfianza hacia él también, más bien de resentimiento.

-Candy, ¿está todo bien?-le preguntó el rubio con desconcierto al verla pasar por su lado con cara de pocos amigos. La morena, Annie, parpadeó indignada porque Albert había interrumpido la plática que ella insistía en mantener cuando él lo único que quería era estar con Candy.

-Está todo perfectamente, _señor Andrew._ Los niños se divierten, los entremeses están deliciosos e incluso _los adultos_ parecen pasarla de lujo.

Albert notó extraño el tono de voz de Candy. No entendía el porqué de ese cambio de humor repentino. Su semblante estaba tan serio, sus ojos lo miraban rabiosos y con intensidad. Era obvio que estaba molesta, ¿pero por qué? ¿Con quién?

-¿Me podrías traer un refresco de dieta?-se atrevió a preguntarle Annie y Candy pidió ayuda celestial para no acabarla.

-¿Puede ver aquella mesa allá?-le señaló Candy.

-Sí…

-Ahí están todos los refrescos de todos los colores y sabores, siéntase libre de tomar un vaso y servirse a gusto.-le dijo y se retiró, dejando a Albert reprimiendo una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? Una criada no debe dirigirse así a los invitados y menos en frente de su patrón.

-Ella no es mi criada. Es la niñera y está en su día libre, por cariño a Savannah aceptó ser la anfitriona para evitar que los niños murieran de aburrimiento.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… pensé que ella estaba a cargo…-No podía disimular el bochorno y la sensación de haber perdido puntos con Albert, a quien siempre había amado en silencio desde la escuela, pero con Karen nunca había tenido oportunidad.

-Iré a ver cómo está mi hija, con permiso.-Albert al fin se pudo deshacer de Annie.

Encontró a la niña con su tía, quien había hecho una videollamada para que la abuela pudiera verla, misma que finalizó cuando vio al rubio acercarse. La niña, como siempre, se lanzaría a sus brazos y segundos después correría a seguir jugando, aún rebosaba de energía. Estaba buscando a Candy, pero no daba con ella y por el contrario era asediado por las madres cuyas hormonas parecían alborotarse cada vez que el guapo abogado y padre soltero se acercaba.

-Hola.- un padre se acercó a Candy, le ofreció una bebida y no dejaba de mirarla misteriosamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-dijo prudente, tratando de mantener una postura profesional.

-Eso espero… ¿eres anfitriona, no?

-Una debe apañárselas para sobrevivir.-respondió dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Pero solo animas fiestas infantiles o cualquier tipo de eventos?

-Eh… depende… ¿qué está buscando?

-Un amigo va a casarse y estamos planeando una despedida de soltero… queremos algo original…-la trazó con la mirada.

-Nunca he participado en ese tipo de actividades…

-Me parece que serías perfecta para organizar ese evento. Habíamos pensado hacerlo tipo _anime_ o algo así… ¿sabes lo que es _hentai_?

-Eh… estoy familiarizada con el tema, sin embargo no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para…

-Te pagaré lo que sea. Al menos considéralo y me llamas…-le extendió una tarjeta, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Albert apareció.

-Buenas tardes. Disculpen que interrumpa su… _negociación_ , pero necesito que _mi anfitriona_ regrese a sus asuntos.- se llevó a Candy a rastras, dejando al tipo con la tarjeta en el aire.

Una vez alejados de cualquier intruso, Albert, quien ahora era la víctima del coraje y los celos le reclamaría a Candy y la cosa no parecía terminar bien.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías?´

-Atiendo a los invitados, soy la anfitriona, ¿recuerda?-su sarcasmo iba cargado de enojo y una mirada tan dura que parecía congelar a Albert.

-Tu trabajo es mantener entretenidos a los niños, no desaparecer con hombres de dudosa reputación.

-¿Qué insinúa?

-No insinúo nada, te estoy protegiendo… ¡Dios! ¿En serio eres tan ingenua? Es evidente lo que busca ese imbécil.

-Yo no necesito que usted me proteja, soy una adulta y sé cómo cuidarme. De quién debería cuidarse es de la cacatúa negra que invitó y puede decirle de mi parte que su abuela en patines va a llevarle su maldito refresco.-Albert aguantó las ganas de reírse.

-Ah, conque eso es… ¿estás celosa?

-¿Yo? ¡Hágame el favor! Si tanto le gusta, yo misma se la sirvo con todo y pastel.

-Demasiadas explicaciones para no estar celosa…

-Piense lo que quiera, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que encargarme de la fiesta.

Disfrutó de cada paso furioso que Candy daba. Aquella cara roja de coraje le comenzaba a gustar, cómo desearía poder devorarla a besos en ese momento, pero ya habría tiempo más adelante.

Se le cantó cumpleaños feliz a Savannah y luego de fotos y comer pastel, los invitados se fueron yendo eventualmente. Menos Annie que ahora aprovechaba la ocasión para estar a solas con Albert y apoyada en la excusa de que su hijo estaba muy entretenido jugando con la suya.

Candy molesta se fue a su habitación. Total, era su día libre y aún le quedaba toda la noche para hacer lo que quisiera. Se encontró con los girasoles que Albert le había regalado y los miró con dolor. Agarró uno y lo acercó a ella, perdiéndose en un recuerdo indeseable.

 _Luego de haber perdido a su bebé, la ruptura con Neil fue definitiva. Siendo hasta ese entonces Neil el único hombre en su vida, Candy se había jurado, como cualquier chica herida por el amor, no enamorarse jamás o al menos evitar hombres como Neil. Él le había robado su inocencia, la había sumergido en la oscuridad del ocio y la mediocridad, por fortuna no había caído en las drogas porque su corazón enfermo ya era un gran atajo hacia la muerte._

 _Aferrada a la vida, decidió reinventarse, por su madre y su hija, tomaría las riendas de su vida, fue entonces cuando entró a un colegio universitario para estudiar diseño gráfico. Allí conoció a Marcus, un chico diferente a Neil. Marcus era de buena familia, tenía un bonito auto, un buen futuro y buenos modales._

 _-¡Bon Jovi! ¿Estás bromeando?-emocionada miraba el boleto de entrada para el concierto de una de sus bandas favorita._

 _-Yo no bromearía con eso.-Marcus, el guapo chico alto y moreno le dio un beso._

 _-Nunca he ido a un concierto… bueno, no de una banda respetable como esta…_

 _-Esta noche será tu primera vez, señorita._

 _Candy cantó cada una de las canciones, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en la vida. Miraba a Marcus de reojo, como agradeciendo a la vida por ponerle a un chico tan maravilloso en su camino. Se entregó a sus brazos esa misma noche luego del concierto. Había sido diferente, muy diferente a sus experiencias con Neil. Aunque ella tenía un mugriento estudio rentado, se quedaba casi siempre con Marcus en el apartamento que sus generosos padre le pagaban._

 _-Sí, mamá. Allí estaré.-Marcus colgó la llamada con fastidio._

 _-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Candy mientras se terminaba de poner el uniforme de la tienda de artículos para actividades en las que trabajaba a medio tiempo._

 _-Ya sabes, la cena de acción de gracias._

 _-¡Ah!_

 _-Es a las ocho.-aún tengo tiempo de desaparecer y fingir mi muerte hasta que termine la reunión familiar.-comentó con humor._

 _-Bueno, mi turno termina a las seis. Tal vez te ayude a desaparecer…-hizo un gesto de hechicera que le sacó una sonrisa a Marcus._

 _Cuando Candy acabó su turno en la tienda, corrió a su apartamento para prepararse para acompañar a Marcus a la cena o a perderse, o a lo que fuera, él se había vuelto todo su mundo. Cuando estuvo lista, lo llamó por teléfono, pero él no respondía sus llamadas, ella asumió que debía estarse arreglando aún. Cuando dieron las siete y treinta, Candy se comenzó a desesperar, así que decidió llegar hasta el apartamento de Marcus que no era muy lejos. Al llegar, lo encontró a punto de entrar en su auto para salir._

 _-¡Candy!-era obvio que estaba sorprendido de verla._

 _-No contestabas tu teléfono y llegué hasta acá. Te ahorré el tener que ir por mí en mi pantano.-dijo con su característico sentido de humor._

 _-¿Ir por ti?-tal pareciera que hablaban dos idiomas distintos._

 _-Sí… para la cena de Acción de Gracias… o a desaparecer…-hizo otra vez el gesto de hechicera, pero no con el mismo ímpetu de la primera vez._

 _-Candy, creo que hay un malentendido aquí…_

 _-Lo siento, no entiendo…-dijo perdida._

 _-Yo no te invité a la cena… Yo no puedo aparecer en mi casa con una chica como tú…-el mundo se detuvo allí mismo para ella._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con "una chica como yo"?_

 _-Verás… eres divertida, graciosa, pero no eres el tipo de chica que uno le presenta a sus padres, a menos que quiera matarlos de un infarto…_

 _La que estuvo a punto de morir en ese momento era ella. Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan humillada, tan abajo. Y lo que más le dolía era la forma serena y "educada" en que Marcus le dijo que no era nada, menos que nada._

 _-Si quieres puedo dejarte en tu apartamento…-le ofreció al final, como con un atisbo de remordimiento._

 _-No, gracias. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu cena._

-¡Candy! Disculpa, vi la puerta abierta y… ¿estás llorando?-le preguntó Albert que entraba en la habitación.

-No. Soy alérgica a la pintura corporal.-Albert suspiró y cerró la puerta para obtener mayor privacidad, aunque Savannah ya se había ido a dormir.

-Candy, ¿qué sucede? Tú solo recurres al sarcasmo cuando estás enojada o dolida…

-No siempre.-respondió seca.

-La mayoría de las veces.

-No deberías estar aquí.-se alejó de él, pero él no le permitió mantener distancia.

-Estás llorando, yo sí creo que debería estar aquí.-le enjugó las lágrimas y ella tragó hondo.

-¡Sé lo que pretendes! Y no voy a caer esta vez… ¡No volveré a caer nunca más!

-¿De qué estás hablando?-estaba perdido, molesto y desconcertado.

-¡De que no seré su juego! Si está aburrido de su vida monótona y quiere explorar qué se siente estar con una chica… como yo… no voy a jugar a eso más. ¡No soy un juego!-le lanzó los girasoles que él le había regalado hacía unas horas.

Ella misma vio con horror las flores a sus pies y la maceta que las sostenía romperse como se había roto su alma aquella vez. Supo que había arruinado lo único bueno que le estaba brindando la vida, que confió cuando no debía y ahora que podía confiar, no quería.

Para sorpresa suya, Albert solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte y no le permitió irse. Hizo de sus brazos una prisión divina que lejos de encarcelarla, la liberaba de todos los demonios que la alejaban del cielo que era el amor de Albert.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Soy yo… estoy demasiado… dañada. No soy lo que necesitas…

-Te necesito. Te necesito y mucho. Y también me necesitas. Y lo sabes. Eso es lo que te da miedo.

-No creo que podamos llegar a ninguna parte…

-No puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo intentas. Dame una oportunidad, por favor… Por favor.-repitió.

Ella ya no quería engañarse a sí misma, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, pero los fantasmas de su pasado no querían soltarla.

-No quiero que me lastimes. Estoy huyendo de salir lastimada.

-Eres tú quien te lastima. Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero cambiarte el mundo, cambiar tu mundo, no cambiarte a ti. Yo me enamoré de ti y tampoco creí que fuera posible, pero yo… no sabría vivir sin ti. Estos meses que llevas aquí nos has devuelto las ganas de vivir, nos cambiaste la vida y sé que de algún modo hemos cambiado la tuya. Sabes, al igual que yo, que perteneces aquí, conmigo, con nosotros.

-Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de despertar un día y descubrir que todo esto ha sido un fiasco más. Que cambies de parecer y te des cuenta de que… no soy la mujer adecuada para formar una familia o presentársela a tus padres…

-Yo no sé a qué llamas adecuada, yo no sé qué puedan pensar mis padres de ti, yo solo sé que te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Lo único que me importa es mi hija y luego de ella, estás tú. No necesito nada más. Si me dejas, puedes despertar conmigo todos los días, yo no te voy a dejar sola y no quisiera que me dejaras ahora, justo ahora cuando empezaba a ser feliz.

Ella lo hacía feliz. Ella era capaz de hacerlo feliz, de hacer feliz a alguien. No podía dejar de llorar. Deseaba quedarse en sus brazos para siempre. Se entregó a sus besos y a sus caricias. Quería dejarse amar, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Se estaba ahogando en la pasión de Albert, en ese instinto primitivo de hombre que le despertaba. Le costaría un mundo detenerse.

-Espera…-pidió con la voz a penas audible, respirando pesado.

-Ya no me alejes más, Candy…

-No, no es eso… Por favor, detente un momento antes de que ya no pueda más.-suplicó casi consumida en el fuego de ese hombre que parecía convertirse en otro cuando la pasión lo cegaba y despertaba una fiera.

-Pídeme lo que quieras…- le dijo y con dificultad ella escapó de sus besos ardientes.

-No quiero que te alejes. Yo… yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida… Quiero entregarme a ti, voy hacerlo. Pero quiero darme la oportunidad de… Quiero tomarme el tiempo de ser conquistada primero.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, así será. Voy a respetar eso, pero tengo una condición.-tuvo que suspirar porque estaba más allá de lo excitado, pero era y sería siempre un caballero.

-Lo siento…-dijo Candy señalando lo evidente.

-Yo te esperaré hasta que estés lista, pero… desde ahora, quiero que sea oficial nuestra relación. No más juegos.

-Oficial… es decir…

-Que ya no serás la niñera. Quiero que seas mi novia.

-Y ¿qué le diremos a Savannah?

-Le explicaremos que nos enamoramos y que ahora eres su futura mamá, mi hija no es tonta, Candy.

-Yo sé que no…

-No más excusas. Sí o no.

-Sí.-contestó sonriendo.

Sellaron el nuevo comienzo con un beso del que le costó casi una vida desprenderse.

-Supongo que debo irme…

-Sí, deberías…-concordó mientras aún trataba de recuperar el sentido.

Cuando él dejó la habitación, ella comenzó a saltar de alegría… miraba hacia la noche en la ventana y solo rogó por no estar soñando. Recogió los girasoles del suelo que por suerte no habían sufrido y les improvisó una maceta nueva. Cuando al fin se acostó, no podía dormir, era mucha la emoción que tenía dentro. Agarró su celular para matar el tiempo hasta que el sueño la venciera. No solía utilizar las redes sociales a menudo, pues su círculo de amigos o conocidos era casi nulo. Solo tenía una antigua cuenta de Facebook comercial que había creado cuando tenía su negocio de historietas. Por puro ocio decidió entrar y entre cientos de solicitudes y mensajes, uno en particular le llamó la atención, dejándola helada.

 ** _Hola. ¿Eres tú Candy White, la hija de Daniel White y Samantha Stevens? Yo soy Nicole White, hija de Daniel también. No sabía que tenía una hermana hasta hace unos días. Me gustaría conocerte. Por favor, acepta mi solicitud._**

 ** _Nicky_**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capi, creo que es el más largo que me ha salido. Bueno, como ven, ya estamos casi terminando, es una historia corta. Aún quiero conciliar varios asuntos personales de los protagonistas de modo que aunque sea una historia corta, esté completa y bien concluída.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar. A las chicas que siguen mi Terryfic "Tocado por un ángel" les aviso que a ese fic le falta muchooo por terminar, tendrá unos... 40 capítulos más o menos, pues quiero abarcarlo todo, no solo mi versión de la historia como la conocemos, sino más allá del odioso final. Es un proyecto grande, así que una vez concluya este fic al que no debe quedarle más de 5 capítulos (aunque seguiré actualizando Tocado por un ángel al mismo tiempo) me dedicaré de lleno a él (TPUA) y así cumplir el sueño de toda Terrytana, Candy y Terry juntos.**

 **Albertfans:**

 **Yo estoy más que feliz y satisfecha con esta historia, ha sido maravilloso crearla y dedicársela a Albert en honor al apoyo que siempre me han brindado aún cuando mis fics no representaban a su rubio. Quería decirles, por si acaso, sé que ninguna me lo ha pedido, pero si yo en un futuro decido hacer más fics para Albert siempre será bajo la condición de que sean historias de Universo Alterno, de mi total inspiración, que no guarde ninguna relación con el anime o el manga, porque eso sería crear (escribir) un rompimiento definitivo entre Candy y Terry o que Candy dejara de amar a Terry para amar a Albert y eso ninguna Terrytana (incluyéndome) lo concibe. Yo respeto su modo de pensar, su bando predilecto y pues creo que deben respetar el mío. Yo solo puedo ver a Candy y Albert juntos en un mundo donde Terry no exista, como esta historia por ejemplo, que aunque apareció Terry, fue algo pasajero y no guardaba relación romántica con Candy ni con las versiones originales del anime o manga. Esa es mi única condición en caso de seguir haciendo fics para Albert, pues no deben olvidar que yo soy Terrytana y aunque no soy una fanática enfermiza, hay "reglas" que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de romper.**

 **Gracias,**

 **Wendy**


End file.
